The Eon Family's New Member
by Dimunda
Summary: Diamond and the gang have finally found Diamond's father. Now they must protect Dialga, Palkia, Mesperit, Uxie, and Azelf. Diamond and Ash are now dating. Will they succed in protecting? Or will they perish. AshxOc GaryxDawn Brockx?nah.
1. Eevees

Ash, Brock, and Dawn were now on their way to Jubilife City, the place where Dawn hoped to get her first contest ribbon. Although, as exciting as this was, she was sad that she couldn't catch a pokemon. Ash and Brock tried to cheer her up. She said, "Come on guys, give up. I can't catch anything." Then, a rustle came from the bushes. Everyone turned to look at it. Out came two Eevees, a female and a male. One of the male's paws was on the female's back. Ash looked back at Dawn and said, "Now's your chance, Dawn. You can catch one of them." Dawn nodded and replied, "Yeah. I think I'll try the boy. Go, Piplup!" Out came the little penguin pokemon. "Piplup, use-" But before she could finish, the gang heard a loud growl. The looked back to see that the female had put the male behind her, and let off a loud growl. "It's using growl to intimidate Piplup, Dawn," Brock told her. "Piplup, show no fear. Use bubblebeam!" As told, the little penguin pokemon let out a stream of bubbles. The Eevee stood her ground. The bubbles hit her directly. A puff of smoke spread around her. "Yes, a direct hit," Dawn said, excitedly. Then, the puff of smoke started to disappear. There stood the Eevee, looking unharmed. "But it was a direct hit," Ash yelled. Then a dark ball started to form in front of the Eevee. "Dawn, watch out," Brock yelled, "Its using shadow ball." "Piplup, dodge!" Dawn yelled quickly. Too late. The shadow ball hit poor Piplup. The pokemon instantly fainted. Dawn quickly ran to Piplup. "Oh, Piplup I'm sorry," Dawn said. "Piplup pip," said the pokemon happily. Dawn smiled, pulled out a poke ball, and said, "You deserve a nice long rest." The pokemon instantly returned to its poke ball. Dawn stood up and looked to see if the Eevees had fled. They didn't. The male was on the ground, wincing, while the female started to use growl again. Then the Eevee used a full speed quick attack towards Pikachu. It hit him. Pikachu fell to the ground. "Pikachu!" Ash yelled. He looked angrily at the Eevee, who was ready for more. "It must be mad at us for attacking, Ash," Brock yelled, "It must want to finish the battle." Pikachu ran to Ash's front. "Oh, we'll finish it. Pikachu use thunderbolt." A streak of lightning came out of Pikachu's cheeks. The Eevee dodged it with great speed. "Whoa, that thing is fast. It dodged Pikachu's electric attack," Dawn said. Next, the Eevee started to use quick attack. "Pikachu use iron tail!" Ash yelled. Pikachu's tail lit up as it ran for the Eevee, but, just a second before it hit the Eevee, she jumped into the air. Pikachu looked up, only to see its tail getting ready for an iron tail attack. It hit Pikachu directly. Pikachu skidded on the ground to Ash. The Eevee jumped back in front of the other Eevee. Ash asked, "Pikachu are you ok?" "Pi kaaa!" said Pikachu getting up quickly. "Good," Ash said, now turning his attention back to the Eevee. What is with this thing? Ash thought, It's so fast and strong. "Pikachu use volt tackle!" Ash yelled. Pikachu started to run, its body turning yellow and black. The female Eevee then started to use quick attack. The two pokemon collided. A huge puff of smoke came. Pikachu was pushed back into Ash's arms. Everyone stood there quietly as the smoke started to clear. Then they all gasped. In the place of the female Eevee, lied a girl.

Well I hoped you liked this chapter. Keep reading plez.


	2. Diamond Awake!

The girl had raven hair, like Ash. She had two backpacks. One for a girl, which looked brand new. On her side was a backpack for a male that looked really old. She was covered in bruises. She was wearing a brown shirt with blue shorts. The male Eevee saw her, and tried to get up, limping on its front right leg. "Hold on," Brock said, as he ran towards the male Eevee. When he reached him, he started to growl. Brock said calmly, "Don't worry. I won't hurt you. Let me see what's wrong." The Eevee decided to trust him. Brock lifted up his paw that he was limping on. It looked like a dark purple. "Just as I feared," Brock said. "What?" asked Dawn. Brock looked at Ash and Dawn. Finally, he said, "His leg is poisoned. That's why she…" Brock pointing to the girl, "Attacked us back. She thought we were after him, probably." "But how could she turn into an Eevee?" asked Ash. Brock shrugged his shoulders. He picked up the Eevee and said, "Come on, we'll take you to the pokemon center. Jubilife City isn't far from here." They started to walk off when the Eevee started to squirm. "Oh that's right. The girl. She must be his owner." Brock said. Ash said, "I'll get her." Ash and Dawn ran back to the girl. Dawn picked her up and put her on Ash's back. Surprisingly to Ash, she was very light for her age. Ash then looked at her neck, and saw a necklace that looked like a collar. On a thick string was a bell. Not just any bell Ash realized. "Hey, Brock!" Ash yelled. Brock turned around and walked by him. "Yeah?" he asked. "Isn't this a soothe bell around her neck?" Ash asked. Brock nodded his head. Dawn asked, "Why would she wear a soothe bell?" Ash and Brock shrugged their shoulders. Brock felt around the Eevee's neck to see if it too had any other injuries. He felt something. He pulled up the Eevee's fur to see the same collar and soothe bell around his neck too. "I wonder why they both have these collars and soothe bells on them." Brock wondered. Finally, they arrived in Jubilife City. They quickly ran to find the pokemon center. They ran inside the red building up to the counter. Then came the pink haired Nurse Joy. "Can I help you?" she asked sweetly. Ash replied, "Yes. This Eevee's leg is poisoned and this girl is injured." He turned around so Nurse Joy could see her. "Oh no. Diamond is hurt again. Chansey! Blissey! Come quick! It's Diamond and Jake." The pink pokemon and its evolution came out with two tables on wheels and ran in front of them. As Ash was putting the girl, who apparently was name Diamond, on the table, he asked, "You know her?" They all were running to the emergency room. Nurse Joy said, "Oh yes. All of my cousins and sisters know her and her mom. She lives in Sunnyshore City with her mom until she started her journey. They run an Eevee Breeding Center. Usually if Professor Rowan doesn't have any other starter pokemon, he gets her to transport some young Eevee's. Diamond came here two days ago with her Shellos. She was also hurt. She just started her journey about a week ago." Now in the emergency room. Ash asked if he could be in there with Nurse Joy. She allowed it. Chansey was helping Blissey on Jake, while Nurse Joy worked on Diamond. Ash looked at Diamond, who was still unconscious. It's my fault, he thought remembering the battle, I fought too hard. I made Pikachu use too much strength. But how could I have known she was human. If I would've known, I wouldn't have battled her. Ash looked back at her. Diamond's hair was straight behind her back and Nurse Joy was healing the bruises. She's… Ash thought, Really beautiful. "Umm, Nurse Joy?" Ash asked. "Yes, Ash?" said Nurse Joy, not taking her eyes off of Diamond. "Do you know how Diamond can change into an Eevee?" Ash asked. Nurse Joy paused. She smiled and looked at Ash. She turned back to Diamond. She said, "I think it should be up to her to tell you or not, but yes I know." Then, Diamond's eyes began to open. Ash looked into them. They were a dark brown. Diamond sat up and put a hand on her head, not seeing the others. Then, she looked down at her body. "Ahhhh!" she screamed. She looked at Nurse Joy. "Ahhhh!" she screamed again. And finally she looked at Ash. "Ahhhhhhhh!" she screamed once more. "Diamond," said Nurse Joy, putting her hands on Diamonds shoulders, "Calm down, its ok." Nurse Joy walked out to fix everybody lunch. Dawn and Brock were outside playing with their pokemon. Ash was sitting in a metal chair in the emergency room. Diamond was sitting up looking angrily at him. Then her eyes turned sad as she looked at her Eevee. "Jake," she whispered silently. Ash got the courage to speak, "So, what happened to him?" Diamond looked angrily back at him. She replied, "It is not of your concern." Ash stood up violently. "Look I just wanted to help." Diamond stood up too only to fall to the floor. Ash calmed down and ran to help her up. She slapped his hand away. Ash backed up, trying to hold down his rage. She used the bed to help her up. Ash noticed that her face was sad. She said softly, "I'm sorry I did that." Ash said, "No I shouldn't have butted in." Diamond looked at him and smiled. She asked, "What's your name?" Before Ash could reply Dawn and Brock came in. "Pi kaa," said a happy Pikachu, jumping onto Ash's shoulder. "Eevee," a poke voice said. Diamond turned to see Jake up. "Jake!" yelled Diamond. Jake jumped into her arms, rubbing his neck on hers. "Thank goodness you're ok," Diamond said to Jake. Ash looked at Diamond and asked, "Diamond, if it's ok, could you tell us how you can turn into an Eevee?" Diamond's eyes widened. She turned to look at the gang. A slow smile formed around her face. She nodded her head.

Well I hoped you liked this chapter. Plez R&R if you plez.


	3. Jirachi

Diamond started, "Of course you know my mom and I run an Eevee Breeding Center. When I was four my father and mother gave me Jake's egg so I could have my own pokemon. Jake hatched a few days later. We spent so much time together. I didn't have my powers then. One night I told Jake 'I wish I could turn into an Eevee like you'. 'Is that true?' I turned around to see a little Jirachi floating in the air. I nodded my head slowly. I was scared. I thought Jirachi's were only a myth. He granted my wish. I felt different. Jirachi told me 'As a bonus you can turn to any of Eevee's evolutions, but there's a twist. Your Eons will be dark. Only a soothe bell can calm them. Your father will have one. Goodbye.' With that Jirachi disappeared. I told my father and mother. My mother knitted a collar while my father pulled out two soothes bells. Jake ran up to my father. He started to say stuff, but my mother couldn't understand him. I could though. I told her 'He wants to wear what I wear.' So my mother made another collar. They put the collars around my neck and Jake's and put the soothe bells on the collars. Then a year later my father left. I asked him did he hate us. He told me no he just had to travel. I haven't seen him in five years." After saying that tears started to fall down her face. Dawn walked up to her and hugged her. Diamond's eyes widened. She then pushed gently out of her arms. "Well it looks like we'll be going. Come on Jake." Diamond said. "Eevee." Said the little pokemon. "Wait!" said Ash stepping in front of the door. Diamond looked into his eyes. Ash smiled and said, "How about you join us?" Diamond's eyes widened. She smiled and asked, "Will your friends let me?" Dawn said, "That would be great." Brock said, "Ok with me." "Pika pi," said Pikachu. Jake crawled up on top of Diamond's head and said, "Eevee ev." "It's ok with Jake." Diamond said, "But why would you want us?" Ash looked at her and said, "Because you're our friend." Diamond started to cry tears of joy. Ash looked at her and asked, "What's wrong?" Diamond said, "I never actually had human friends before. People heard about me and wouldn't let their children play with me. So pokemon were my only real friends. Thank you." She jumped into Ash's arms and hugged him. Ash's cheek turned a bright red. The gang walked outside. Then a robot arm grabbed Jake and Diamond!

Hoped ya liked it. R&R


	4. Contest Part 1

"Aww looks like we missed Pikachu," said a voice. Diamond looked up to see Jesse and James. "You!" Diamond said, "Your Seviper poisoned my Eevee." Jesse looked at Diamond and said, "Oh yeah, I remember you. You wouldn't give us your pokemon so you tried to fight back. Well now you can't do anything…." She spoke a little too soon. Ash couldn't believe what he was seeing. Diamond was turning yellow. Her clothes and backpacks disappeared. Her raven hair turned yellow a spikey. "Uh Meowth do something," Jesse said nervously. "Right," said Meowth. He made another robot try and hit Diamond. She squirmed out of the first robot arm. She started to climb up to the top. Then she reached the window where Team Rocket was. She smiled. She saw their faces turn pale. She then powered up for a shadow ball and before they could say anything she fired it into the controls. The machine was getting ready to blow. Diamond ran down a robot arm, picked up Jake with her teeth, and jumped to the ground, just in time for Team Rocket to blast off into the sky. Diamond landed onto the ground gently. She put Jake down and slowly started to transform back to her normal self. "That was awesome!" squealed Dawn, "Oh shoot we're going to be late for the contest. Come on." "Hey Dawn?" Diamond asked. Dawn stopped in her tracks. "Yeah?" she asked. Diamond was pushing two fingers together. She said, "Could you use me in the contest. Just this once. I really want to. Please?" Dawn said, "Well I was going to use Piplup…" "Oh," said Diamond sadly, "That's ok." Diamond picked up Jake and started to walk towards Ash sadly. Dawn saw this sad look and felt sorry. Dawn asked, "Just this once, right?" Diamond turned around happily and said, "Yeah just one time." Dawn nodded her head. They ran to the contest hall. Dawn whispered to Diamond, "But how will I call you out. You don't have a poke ball. Do you?" Diamond blushed and nodded her head. She pulled out a poke ball from the old backpack. Diamond explained, "My parents used to put me in here when I acted up. It was better than a corner." She placed the poke ball into Dawn's hands. Dawn opened her mouth, but Diamond knew what she was going to ask. She said, "Just say, Diamond return, and I'll be in there." Dawn then asked, "But what pokemon will you be, and how will I know what to do." Diamond smiled and said, "I made my Espeon form give all of my forms telekinesis. I'll tell you and only you through that. As for what pokemon, I'll surprise you. Now hold out the poke ball and say it." Dawn held the poke ball in front of her and said, "Diamond return." Almost instantly Diamond was surrounded in a red light and disappeared inside the poke ball. Jake hopped onto Ash's shoulder by Pikachu and the gang walked into the building.

An hour later

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Jubilife City Pokemon Contest. I'm your hose Delilah. Today with have three judges. One our own Nurse Joy. Two Mrs. Lily. Three yours truly. Our first coordinator is Dawn from Twinleaf Town. Let's give her a big round of applause." After that a huge roar of applause came from the crowd. Dawn walked out onto the stage. She had changed into a lime green dress. She curtsied to the crowd. She looked at Diamond's poke ball. She whispered, "I hope we can do this." A voice entered her head, she knew who it was, "Don't worry. You'll do fine. Now release me." Dawn nodded her head. She threw the poke ball out in the air and yelled, "Come on out Diamond!" A bright light shone as the poke ball opened. Dawn put her hands together and smiled. Out of the poke ball came a beautiful Vaporeon. Diamond smiled at Dawn and gave her a wink. "Wow, Diamond turned into a Vaporeon!" Ash said, "She looks really beau-" She looked to his side to see Brock, Pikachu, and Jake looking at him, all smiling. Ash turned back to look at the stage, blushing. Dawn heard Diamond say, "Tell me to make a bubblebeam bridge." Dawn nodded her head. Dawn yelled, "Diamond, Bubblebeam Bridge." "Va….por….eon!" Diamond said releasing bubbles out of her mouth. Delilah said, "What a stunning display. I wonder what they'll do next." Diamond told Dawn, "Now tell me to use ice beam. Quick!" Dawn yelled, "Diamond, use ice beam. Quickly!" Diamond used ice beam onto the bubble bridge. It froze instantly. It was now a smooth icy bridge. "Now tell me to climb onto and use…," Diamond told Dawn. Dawn yelled, "Diamond climb on top of the bridge." Diamond did so prepared do something else. Delilah asked, "I wonder what they will do next?" Dawn yelled, "Look down and use your strongest shadow ball!" Diamond powered up for a big shadow ball. Finally, she released it. It broke the entire bridge. Now the stadium was seeing snow fall. Diamond landed by Dawn's side. Both of them took a bow. "A beautiful display by Dawn and her Vaporeon, Diamond," said Delilah, "Now to the next contestant." Dawn and Diamond walked backstage where they met up with Ash and the rest. Jake and Pikachu ran to Diamond and jumped onto her. They were all laughing a playing. "Good job, Dawn," Brock said. Dawn said, "Thanks Brock, but it was mostly Diamond. She looked to see that the pokemon were off of Diamond and Ash was knelling towards Diamond. Dawn snickered. Jake and Pikachu were in front of her. Dawn whispered to them and Brock, "Looks like Ash has a crush on Diamond." Ash heard this but he ignored them. It was true. Ash could see Diamonds blue cheeks turn bright red. Apparently she heard them too. Ash looked into Diamond's brown eyes and said, "You were great. You looked really…" He paused. Diamond turned her head, as to asking, 'What?' Ash gulped and said, "You looked really beautiful." Diamond's whole face went red. Then, she smiled at Ash. She put a paw on one of his knees so she could reach his face. She then gently licked his face. She then got down and slowly walked to Dawn, who was listening to Delilah prepare for the battle act. Ash was still sitting there, stunned. Was that meant to be a kiss? he thought. Pikachu and Jake tried to get Ash to concentrate. Pikachu then gave him a little bit of thunderbolt. Ash came to his senses. They went into the stands to prepare to see who would be moving on. The board showed who would be moving on, and who was first but Dawn and Diamond.

Wow this was long. Well I hoped you liked it. R&R pleeeeeeeeeez.


	5. Galactic

Dawn and Diamond got ready to fight their first opponent. Ash was watching but only looking at Diamond, who was gracefully dodging the attacks of an Ivysaur. He couldn't get her off of his mind. He kept thinking about her licking his face. Was it supposed to be a kiss? Does she like me? He kept asking these questions to himself. Finally, the first battle had ended and Dawn and Diamond won. Ash ran quickly backstage. He congratulated Dawn on a job well done. Diamond had walked towards Ash. He bent down so that he was eye level with Diamond. Diamond was smiling when he was looking into her eyes. He asked, "Diamond, when you licked me, was that suppose to be a kiss?" Diamond blushed and turned sideways. She slowly nodded her head. Dawn ran to Diamond and said, "Come on, Diamond. The finals are starting. If we beat this person, we win." Diamond looked back at Ash and ran off to Dawn. Ash was frozen again. Jake gave a gentle bite on his leg. He got up and ran to the stands. Dawn and Diamond were battling a boy and his Raichu. In the end Dawn and Diamond won. Late that night they decided to camp out in the woods. Dawn was talking to Diamond. Diamond was petting Jake who was sound asleep in her lap. Ash couldn't take his eyes off of her. Diamond laughed at something Dawn had said. She looked at Ash who quickly turned his head. Dawn asked, "Hey Diamond do you keep Jake in a poke ball?" Diamond shook her head, again stroking Jake. An hour later everyone was asleep. Ash heard a rustle in the bushes. He looked up to see an Eevee and an Umbreon walk away. Ash picked up Pikachu and followed them. He knew Diamond and Jake were wandering around. He then found them by a pond looking up at the full moon. Ash walked by them and sat down by Diamond. Diamond smiled. Then, Diamond was grabbed by a robotic arm. Ash looked to see a light blue robot. It couldn't have been Team Rocket, for why would they put a capital G on their robot?

Please Review people. Well I hoped you liked this one anyway.


	6. Father!

"Let her go! Who are you?" Ash yelled. The top of the robot opened up. There stood a red haired woman and a blue haired man. The man said, "We're Team Galactic and I don't think so. Commander Mars was ordered to take this girl. Right, Commander?" The woman nodded her head. She said, "Our boss saw her at the contest in Jubilife and he saw her backstage. He ordered me to capture her and take her to him. Why, I don't know, but apparently he wants her." Ash looked up at Diamond to see that she changed into a Jolteon and was shooting off lightning bolts. Then she changed into a Flareon and shot flames on the robot. She kept changing to each form, trying to escape. She just couldn't. "Pikachu, volt tackle on that arm!" Ash yelled. Pikachu obeyed and started to run. He hit the arm directly. It shook and let Diamond go. Diamond was in human form and was falling towards the ground. She was screaming loudly. Ash ran right under her and caught her. There she looked into Ash's eyes. She clinched onto his chest tightly. She said, "Thank you, Ash." Diamond looked at Jake and said, "Jake, shadow ball at your fullest! Go!" Ash looked at Pikachu and yelled, "Pikachu, use thunder at your fullest!" Both the pokemon did as they were told. When their attacks hit the robot it went flying into the sky. When they were out of sight, Ash put Diamond down. When Diamond was on the ground she jumped right into Ash's arms again. Ash just looked down at her. He was happy, but also confused. He felt his shirt was wet. Diamond looked up at him. Tears were on her face, but so was a smile. She told Ash, "I smelt my father. I think they have him captured. I finally know where he's at. Their headquarters is in Veilstone City." Ash looked at her and said, "Then we'll get there soon. Does it have a gym there?" Diamond nodded her head. "The third gym leader," she said. Ash and Diamond walked back to Dawn and Brock. The sun was already starting to rise. They were up. Piplup was looking through bushes with Dawn. Diamond was holding Ash's left arm. Brock turned around and said, "There you two are!" Dawn and Piplup too turned around. Dawn ran to them and asked, "Where have you been?" Ash started to explain, about Team Galactic and them wanting Diamond. Diamond told them about her father. They skipped breakfast so they could get to Oreburg faster. They made it through the tunnel. Ash had caught a Turtwig. (I know I'm going fast, but I want them to get to Veilstone quicker. There's a surprise there.) Then, they finally made it to Oreburg City. Home of the first gym leader.

Well how'd ya like it? I hope it was good. Keep reading. R&R plez.


	7. Paul

Well, technically they were just outside of it. They sat down to it, but as usually, Ash was too excited to eat. He was walking back and forth behind Diamond. Diamond started to get annoyed. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him down to the table. "Sit down and eat, Ash," she said, "Let your pokemon eat before their battle. Oh, I should let Aqua out." She dug inside her bag and pulled out a blue poke ball. She threw it in the air and said, "Come on out, Aqua!" Out came a pink Shellos. "Cool," Dawn said pulling out her pokedex, "So that's a Shellos." A computerized voice started to say, "Shellos, the sea slug pokemon. Its colors and shapes differ from region to region. In the Sinnoh region, two types are confirmed." Dawn said, "Oh, while I'm at it, I'll look up Eevee." Again the computerized voice said, "Eevee, the evolution pokemon. A rare pokemon that adapts to harsh environments by taking on different evolutionary forms." Dawn put her pokedex back in her pocket. Ash threw two poke balls in the air and said, "Come on out, Turtwig and Starly!" Out came the two pokemon. Dawn pulled out her poke ball and said, "Join us, Piplup." The blue penguin pokemon came out. Brock then sent out his Bonsly. Diamond walked over to Piplup and started to pet his head. Diamond told Dawn, "You know, Dawn, my mom's first pokemon was a Piplup." Dawn smiled and said, "It was? What is it now?" Diamond pulled out her pokedex, which was black. Ash looked at it. He thought, That looks just like Paul's. Diamond searched through her pokedex. Finally she stopped. She showed the gang a picture of a big penguin with steel wings. Diamond pressed a button and the computerized voice said, "Empoleon, the emperor pokemon. The fully evolved form of Piplup and Prinplup. The three horns that extend from its beak attest to its power. The leader has the biggest horns." Dawn looked at Piplup and smiled. She looked at Diamond and saw that Diamond was holding onto Ash's left arm. They were smiling at each other.

Then, the bushes rustled. Everyone looked to see what it was. Out of the bushes came a purple haired boy. "Paul?!" Ash asked. Paul looked to see Ash. He saw Diamond and thought, Wow, she's kinda pretty. He shook the thought out of his mind and started to walk towards Ash and Diamond. He ignored Ash and asked Diamond, "Why are you hanging out with this loser?" Diamond looked around. She looked back at Paul and asked, "What loser?" Paul said, "That loser!" While saying this he pointed at Ash. Ash started to move, but Diamond held him back. She looked behind Ash and replied, "Sorry but I don't see anybody else but Ash." Paul snickered and said, "Exactly." Diamond smiled and said, "Good. So there are no losers." Dawn and Brock laughed. Ash let of a low laugh. Paul made a fist. Diamond saw this. Jake and Pikachu got in front of Ash. Jake started to let off a low growl. Paul pulled out his pokedex and said, "Ash, is this pathetic pokemon yours?" His pokedex let off a beep. His eyes widened. He said, "This Eevee knows shadow ball, thunderbolt, dig, growl, tackle, and quick attack. Where did you find this?" Diamond stepped forward and said, "He's mine, not Ash's. Jake is my Eevee." And saying that Jake jumped to Diamond's shoulder. Aqua came to Diamond's feet. Diamond picked her up and put her on her shoulder too.

Paul pulled out a poke ball and said, "I challenge you to a pokemon battle." He walked backwards and threw his poke ball into the air. Out of the poke ball came a Chimchar. Diamond put Aqua and Jake on the table and asked, "So let me get this straight, you challenge me to a battle?" Paul nodded his head. Diamond looked back at the others and said, "Well, you heard him. He wants to battle me." Everyone smiled. They knew what she meant. Diamond stepped forward to the field. Paul said, "Which pokemon will you use?" Diamond said, "Myself." Paul said, "I'm not going to make my pokemon hurt you!" Diamond smiled and said, "Well technically you challenged me. Don't worry they won't. Send out your first attack!" "If you insist," Paul said, "Chimchar, ember!" Out of the little pokemon's mouth came little flames. It hit Diamond directly. Dirt flew everywhere. Diamond was not seen. The smoke started to disappear. Paul's face whitened. Ash smiled. Diamond was……

What was Diamond? Read the next chapter and find out.


	8. My Master

In the place of Diamond, was a Flareon. Dawn pulled out her pokedex immediately. It said, "Flareon, the flame pokemon. It has a flame sac in its body. Its body temperature tops 1,650 degrees Fahrenheit before battle." Diamond smiled. Paul's face was pale. "But, that's impossible. How'd she…." He stammered. Before he could react Diamond used a quick attack. Poor Chimchar couldn't dodge her. Paul snapped out of it. "Girl or not, she's a pokemon. So that means we can….Chimchar dig!" Paul yelled. Chimchar obeyed and dug underground. Diamond looked around nervously. Then the ground under her moved. Chimchar came up and hit her in the stomach. "Diamond!" Ash yelled. He started to run to her when Jake and Aqua got in front of him. Ash looked into Jake's eyes. It's as if they were telling him she would be alright. Ash looked back up to Diamond who was lying on the ground panting.

Paul pulled out a poke ball. He yelled, "Poke ball, go!" Dawn gasped. She then remembered something. She dug really fast in her backpack. She pulled out a poke ball. Diamond's poke ball. She ran past Ash and pointed the poke ball at Diamond and said, "Diamond, return!" Just as Paul's poke ball reached her, Diamond returned into her poke ball. Paul's poke ball hit the ground hard. "What?! You're her master?" Paul asked. Dawn looked at the poke ball. She heard Diamond say, "You are sorta my master. I entrusted you with my poke ball, Dawn. Now release me and fight with me." Dawn nodded her head. She threw the poke ball in the air and said, "Come on out, Diamond!" Out came Diamond, now transformed into an Umbreon. "Umbreon!" Diamond yelled. Ash pulled out his pokedex. It said, "Umbreon, the moonlight pokemon. The light of the moon changed Eevee's genetic structure. It lurks in darkness for prey." Dawn looked at Diamond and said, "I don't know any of Umbreon's moves, Diamond." Diamond told her, "Don't worry, Dawn. They'll come to you." Paul smiled and said, "Chimchar, flame wheel!" Immediately Chimchar covered itself with fire. Diamond stood her ground until Dawn gave her an order. Dawn started to panic. "Diamond, dodge it!" She yelled. But Dawn was too late in saying it. Diamond got hit with Chimchar's flame wheel. Wait, Dawn thought, Chimchar's a fire type. Maybe Diamond can change into a water pokemon. "Diamond," Dawn yelled, "Change into a water type pokemon!" Diamond looked at Dawn and said, "Now you're thinking."

Diamond's black fur faded away. In its pace was blue, rubber skin. Her long ears changed into fins. Her long, puffy black tail turned into a fin. Diamond stood there. Paul pulled out his pokedex and it said, "Vaporeon, the bubble jet pokemon. It has evolved to be suitable for an aquatic life. It can invisibly melt away into water." This is going to be a little hard, Paul thought. "Chimchar, scratch attack. Quickly!" Chimchar ran. Diamond looked behind her to see Dawn. Dawn was about to say something, when Diamond turned to the front. Ash saw her face. It looked hypnotized. She looked at Chimchar. She opened her mouth and released a stream full of water. Brock stood up and said, "That's a hydro pump attack!" Chimchar tried to dodge, but wasn't fast enough. The hydro pump hit him directly. The pokemon then fell to the ground. Chimchar had fainted. Diamond eyes returned to normal. She looked at Chimchar. She started to walk towards him. As she walked she started to return to human form. She then reached Chimchar. She reached into the male bag and pulled out an Oran berry. "Here ya go, little fella." Chimchar looked at Diamond. She was smiling. Chimchar started to eat the berry.

Then a red light shone over him. He disappeared. Diamond held the Oran berry he started to eat. Diamond looked up to see Paul holding Chimchar's poke ball. "You worthless pokemon," he said, "I'll deal with you later." Ash started to say, "Your Chimchar tried his best. The best you could do is-" "Ash be quiet!" Diamond commanded. Ash looked at her. Diamond got up and was now face to face with Paul.

What is she going to do? Tell him off or…… read the next chapter to find out.


	9. Diamond's Umbreon Truth

Diamond sighed. She said, "You know, Paul, I don't know you that well, but I'll say this: You're a jerk!" Paul looked angrily and asked, "What?!" Diamond looked angrily back at him and said, "You heard me. You're a jerk! Your pokemon tried his best. Of course he couldn't beat me. How could he? I can transform into his weakness. You try and catch the strong ones and not train the so called 'weak'. If you actually trained the 'weak' they will become strong. The only reason why you tried to capture me was because you thought I was strong and didn't have any weaknesses. Well for you information, I do have a weakness." She grabbed the soothe bell around her neck. Paul looked at it and asked, "A soothe bell? That's your weakness?!" Diamond nodded her head and said, "To you it looks like a little weakness, but it is a great weakness. Ash, you and the gang, along with Paul will now be told why. If the soothe bell was off of me for even 10 minutes, my Umbreon's evil side will come out. Oh you think that's not a big deal, it's just a pokemon. Well it is a big deal. My Umbreon's evil side likes blood!" Dawn gasped. Ash's, Brock's, and, surprisingly, Paul's eyes widened. Diamond nodded her head, now knowing tears would follow. She continued, "It will search for blood. I need to wear it just one more year till it is fully calm. That is why I wear this, but you Paul. You make me so mad. You treat your pokemon like dirt. Quit it! Love them. Treat them with kindness." Paul looked at her. Her eyes were pink from crying. He turned around and headed for Oreburg. Diamond fell to her knees and cried. Pikachu jumped down from Ash and walked towards her. He got to her face and licked it gently. Jake did the same. Aqua, Piplup, Turtwig, and Starly nuzzled her sides. Ash walked towards her and held her in his arms. He rubbed her back and said, "It's ok. You have us to stick with you, right guys?" Brock and Dawn nodded their heads. They all got up and headed for Oreburg. On their way Dawn caught her first pokemon. A Buneary. They stayed the night at a Pokemon Center. Diamond and Ash went outside and looked at the moon.

Ash asked, "Diamond, why do you carry two bags?" Diamond looked at Ash and replied, "Well, the girl one my mom gave me for my journey. The boy one, I chose to bring it. It was my dad's from when he started his journey. So I wanted to bring it." Ash looked at her and asked, "Can I ask you one more question?" Diamond nodded her head. He asked, "What do you think you'll evolve your Eevee into?" Diamond smiled and looked back at the moon. She said, "Into an Umbreon. I don't know why. The moon calls me to tell me to. The moon just calls me. Ever since I was a little girl I was fascinated by the moon. It makes me so peaceful to see it." She leaned against Ash, who blushed. Diamond then leaned into Ash's face. She gave him a quick kiss on the lip and continued to look at the moon. Ash looked at her. He leaned in her face. She looked at him. He then gave her a gentle kiss on the lips too. She blushed. She held his arm. Then, behind her a net grabbed her. Ash looked behind him to see Commander Mars and the blue haired man again.

What will happen? Will Team Galactic ever quit? Why does there boss want her? Continue to read to find out.


	10. Umbreon Appears

Ash asked no questions. He threw a poke ball and yelled, "Turtwig, come out and use razor leaf on the net!" Turtwig came out and did as he was told. The net broke completely. Diamond came out and ran to Ash. Commander Mars started to laugh. She jumped down and pulled something out of the net. Diamond's soothe bell. Diamond frantically looked around her neck. "Give it back!" Ash yelled. Commander Mars jumped back onto the robot and said, "Nah. I think I'll watch the show." Ash looked confused. He looked at Diamond who was bent over, arms dangling over. Ash nervously put a hand towards her and asked, "Diamond, are you ok?"

Diamond started to laugh, evilly. She turned around to look at Ash. Ash looked into her eyes. His eyes widened. Her eyes were blood red. "Diamond?" Ash asked. Diamond then turned into an Umbreon. Diamond said, "Hello, Ash." This couldn't have been Diamond. Ash thought this. The voice coming from her sounded cold and heartless. Diamond said, "Blood. Give me blood!" Ash returned Turtwig and picked up Jake and Pikachu. Ash asked, "Are you the evil Umbreon?" Diamond said, "You tell me!" She then started to run towards them, baring her teeth. Ash turned around and started to run. He got back to the Pokemon Center to see Dawn and Brock outside. "Ash, where's Diamond?" Dawn asked. Ash didn't stop running. He ran past them and yelled, "Run! Diamond's soothe bell came off! Come on!" Dawn and Brock looked back. They saw an Umbreon running towards them, teeth showing.

They asked no questions. They started to run with Ash. They ran behind a boulder to rest. Ash said, "We have to go back and get her bell." Dawn and Brock nodded. Then, Diamond and jumped right in front of them. They turned around and headed back to the woods. They got to the place where Team Galactic was. Dawn and Brock got behind Ash. Diamond had finally caught up with them. Pikachu and Jake jumped out of Ash's hands. Pikachu's cheek made sparks, while Jake just stared at Diamond. "Pikachu, use-" Ash started to say, when Jake barked at him.

Jake stepped forward. Diamond then started to use quick attack. Jake sat there. Before the Umbreon even got close enough to Jake she stopped. "No. No. I won't hurt Jake," Ash heard Diamond say. It was her normal voice. Why is she….That's it! Ash thought. "Diamond!" Ash yelled. Diamond looked at Ash, tears in her eyes. Ash yelled, "You love Jake. That's how you can resist. Come on, Diamond, snap out of it" Diamond then snickered. "Nice try," said the cold voice, "Fine. Since you won't hurt Jake, we'll hurt Ash." The Umbreon transformed into Diamond's human form. Ash knew she was still evil, for her eyes were still red and her teeth were still sharp.

She started to run towards Ash. He stood his ground. "Ash, move!" Dawn yelled. Brock yelled, "Get out of the way!" Diamond finally reached him. She dug her teeth into Ash's left arm. Ash winced at the pain, but didn't move. He used his right hand to move her face towards his. Blood was in her teeth. He didn't care. Jake had snuck off and was no where to be seen. He knew what he was doing. Ash then looked into Diamond's eyes, which had tears in them. He then kissed Diamond on the lips. She tried to move. Ash took his lips off of her and said, "I love you, Diamond!" Diamond put her hands on her head and yelled, "No! Must stay for the blood!" Diamond started to yell in pain. Her arms then dropped to her side. Her eyes turned brown. She started to fall. Ash ran and picked her up with his right hand. Jake came back with her soothe bell, and came back looking like an Umbreon. Ash looked up to see Team Galactic gone.

An hour had passed. Brock wrapped up Ash's wound. Ash looked at Diamond. She started to wake up. She looked at Ash. She hugged him and told him sorry. They all fell asleep. Tomorrow they would battle the gym leader.


	11. Love?

Morning came by fast. Ash was up before anybody. Diamond heard him move and got up. Soon, Dawn and Brock got up. While Brock cooked breakfast, Dawn asked Diamond, "Diamond, does your mom have any other pokemon?" Diamond was drinking some tea that she made for everyone. She put it down and nodded her head. Ash asked, "Has she won the Sinnoh League? Can you tell us what kind of pokemon she has?" Diamond nodded her head. She started, "My mother has won the Sinnoh League. Six times to be exact. Her pokemon are Swampert, whose hydro cannon can break huge boulders, Empoleon, whose ice beam could freeze a Charizard, her Vaporeon, Crystal, whose hydro pump could make grass pokemon cry, a Lopunny, whose ears could cut tree branches, a Staraptor, whose aerial ace could cut down trees, and finally her Lucario, Azula, whose kicks could break boulders. So yeah, she's very strong." Brock came up to them, holding plates and said, "Ok guys, breakfast is served." Everyone let their pokemon come out to eat.

Dawn asked, "How did Jake get the soothe bell if Team Galactic had it?" Jake heard his name and started to say, "Umbreon. Umbre Umbre eon Um." Diamond started to translate, "He says, 'I snuck up at them, took the soothe bell…." "Umbreon um bre eon eon," Jake said. Diamond continued, "'I then used a shadow ball and sent them flying." Dawn understood. Diamond stopped talking and eating. Her plate was still full.

She kept looking at Ash's left arm. The place where she bit him was now wrapped up in bandages. Ash looked up from his plate to see her looking at him. He looked to see what she was staring at. Ash asked, "Diamond, are you ok?" Diamond's face turned sad. Jake tried to nuzzle her sides. She asked, "I did that to you, didn't I?" Ash waved his hands in the air and said, "It's ok, Diamond. I'm fine. It doesn't hurt." Diamond said, "Please answer me, Ash. I did that to you, didn't I?" Now Ash's face turned sad. He said, "Well yeah, but its fine." "NO IT'S NOT!" She yelled, standing up, while slamming her hands on the table. She got up and ran off. "Diamond, wait!" Ash yelled, getting up and running after her. Dawn, Brock, and the other pokemon stopped eating. Jake started to go after them, when Dawn said, "Jake, why don't you let them settle this?" Jake nodded his head and sat back down and began to eat again.

Diamond was now running off, tears falling down her face. I did that to Ash, she thought. I can't believe it. "Diamond, stop!" she heard a voice say. Diamond stopped and turned around to see Ash. He was getting closer. She started to run again. A minute later, Ash caught up to her, and grabbed her hand before she could run off again. She struggled to get free. "Let me go, Ash! Let me go! I don't want to hurt you anymore!" she kept yelling. Ash looked into her eyes and yelled, "You think this would make it better?! Running away from me?! Wouldn't you think that would hurt me on the inside, after I told you that I…" He stopped. Diamond said, "So it wasn't a dream. You told me you..." Ash nodded his head and said, "Yes. I told you that I loved you." He then leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

To be continued….

What will happen next? Will their friendship be ruined? Keep reading and find out.


	12. Dimundo

I would like to thank theredone1223. If it wasn't for him I would not have two other characters for the story. Thank you.

Seconds turned to minutes, which felt like hours. Ash then moved his lips off of hers. She stood there, shocked. A smile then formed around her face. Then, she was surrounded by a bright, green light. Ash backed up. "DIAMOND!?" he yelled. The blue light then vanished. In Diamond's place was a fox like pokemon with leaf like ears and tail. Its body was a light tan. This was a Leafeon. Ash pulled out his pokedex and it said, "Leafeon, the verdant pokemon. The grass type evolution of Eevee. Like a plant, it uses photosynthesis. As a result, it is always surrounded by fresh air." Diamond looked around her body, just as confused as Ash.

Then, a pale, blue light surrounded her. Ash stood there, shocked. The blue light then faded away. In the Leafeon's place, was a pokemon with greenish, bluish skin. This was Glaceon. Again the pokedex said, "Glaceon, the fresh snow pokemon. The ice evolution of Eevee. Being an ice-type, it prefers cold climates, and as a protective measure it freezes its fur completely. This freezing causes the hair to resemble ice needles."

Diamond then turned back into her regular self. Ash ran to her side and asked, "Has that ever happened before?" Diamond nodded her head. She said, "Only for Espeon and Umbreon, and that was the day my father left." Ash looked at her and asked, "Then, why did it happen this time?" Diamond smiled and looked into his eyes. "When you kissed me and told me that you loved me, it triggered."

Ash and Diamond head back to the gang. They then went off and battled the gym leader. They both won. (I know I'm going fast, but trust me. When they get to Eterna City, you'll be happy that I did.) They were now headed for Eterna City for their second badge and Dawn's second contest.

Two days went by, and nothing extraordinary happened. They were climbing a tall hill made of rocks. Jake started to go faster and higher up the hill. Diamond yelled at him, "Jake, slow down!" Jake turned around and smiled. "Umbreon um!" he yelled, still looking back. Then, his paw missed a ledge and he started to fall! "JAKE!" Diamond screamed, as he fell pass her. She jumped and caught him. "DIAMOND!" Ash yelled, going to jump, only to be held back by Brock. Diamond was falling on her stomach, holding Jake in her arms. She then turned so her back faced the ground. Her back then hit some rocks hard. Paul, who too was climbing the hill with his Chimchar, saw her falling. He moved right under her and caught her. She looked at him, eyes half opened, and smiled. Paul ran up to the top of the hill, where he met Ash. He placed her in his arms. Jake jumped out of her arms, and started to whimper. Paul looked at him and said, "Shut up, she's fine." Jake looked at him and growled. Ashe said, "He's worried about his master." Paul flicked his hair and walked off.

Ash saw something red on his hands. Ash picked up a free hand and saw that she was bleeding through her clothes. Brock noticed and said, "We're still a half a mile from Eterna City. It would take a miracle to get her there before she-" "Don't say that!" Dawn yelled, pushing his shoulder. Ash looked at Diamond. She was smiling at him. Tears fell from Ash's face to hers. She then whispered something. "What?" Ash asked. She repeated, "Di..mun…do.." Ash looked puzzled and asked, "Dimundo? Who's that?" Diamond smiled and said, "My friend. He's behind you." Everyone turned around and gasped. There, standing over 10 feet tall, was a Dialga.


	13. Cyrus, Team Galactic's Boss

"Dialga, the temporal pokemon. Dialga is described as an ancient deity of the Sinnoh region with the ability to control time. According to Sinnoh-region mythology, it was created by Arceus at which point time began to flow," said Dawn's pokedex. "Gayoooooh!" It roared. Everyone stood there, stunned. Diamond weakly said, "He said, 'all of you climb on my back." Everyone did as they were told. Dimundo then ran fast to Eterna city. Ash had turned Diamond over and lifted her shirt. He ripped part of his shirt and put it over the cut. He turned her back over. She was smiling at him. "Thank you," she said, still weak. Minutes later they were just outside of Eterna City. They jumped off of Dimundo. The others ran off. Ash stayed and said, "Thank you, Dimundo." Dimundo bowed his head and ran off. Ash ran quickly to the Pokemon Center. Nurse Joy immediately took her to the emergency room. An hour later she came out and told everyone, "She's going to be fine. Just let her rest."

Another hour passed. Ash went into Diamond's room to check on her. When he opened the door he saw Nurse Joy passed out on the ground and Diamond's window shattered. He ran to the window to see something horrible. Just a few blocks away was a Team Galactic quarters.

Diamond was asleep, not knowing what was going on. "Wakie, wakie, sleepy head," she heard a voice say. She started to slowly open her eyes. Finally opened, she saw she was in a tube with wires around her, with green liquid surrounding her. Surprisingly, she could breathe. She was just floating around. She looked out to see Commander Mars looking at her. "Finally, we have you," she said, "Our boss is here, and is looking forward to see you." Diamond wanted to speak, but no words came out of her mouth.

Then, a male voice came out of the intercom, "Commander Mars, the boss is coming. He wants you out before he gets there." Mars looked up at it and said, "I'm leaving, I'm leaving." She looked back at Diamond, whose eyes were again half way opened. Mars said, "Well, have a pleasant evening." She then turned off and walked out of the room. Another door opened. A person came in. Diamond couldn't see him, for he was in the shadows. The man said, "Well, well, its good to see you again, Diamond." His voice sounds familiar, Diamond thought. She finally spoke, "Do I know you?" The man laughed and said, "Yes, Diamond. You heard Mars talk about me. I'm Cyrus, the boss of Team Galactic." Diamond smiled and said, "So am I suppose to know you?" Wait, that was father's….Diamond thought. The man the walked out of the shadows so she could see him. He nodded his head. Diamond gasped. There, in front of Diamond, stood Team Galactic's boss, Cyrus, but to her, father.

Shocking isn't it? Tell me if you thought this was coming. Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Buh bye now.


	14. A New World

Diamond couldn't breathe. It felt like a knot was in her throat. She looked down so Cyrus couldn't see her face. "Why?" she asked softly. Cyrus frowned. "Why what?" he asked. She looked up. He couldn't see tears, but her eyes were red. "Why did you leave mom and me? Do you hate us?" Diamond asked. Cyrus looked at her. He put his hand on the tube. He said, "Of course not, Diamond. I would never hate you." Diamond looked at the wires. "Why are these things on me?" she asked. Cyrus turned around, so she couldn't see him. He said, "So I could use your power for my plan."

Diamond didn't ask. Instead of turning into Espeon, she just used mind reader. Cyrus turned around when he realized what she was doing. She got everything. She looked at him angrily. She yelled, "Leave those three alone! Leave Dimundo and Pearlindo alone! Don't go near them!" Cyrus looked at her and yelled, "No! My plan will go through." "What do you want with them?!" Diamond asked. He smiled and said, "To make a better-" "A better what?" Diamond interrupted. He yelled, "A better world for you and your mother!"

All was quiet. It felt like hours. The intercom again beeped, "Sir, a boy, a Pikachu, a girl, a Piplup, and Umbreon are here. They are beating all of our grunts." Diamond whispered, "Ash!" Cyrus heard her and asked, "What? Oh never mind." He pressed a button and said, "I'm leaving. Tell Mars, Jupiter, and Saturn to come with me. Fight them off. As for you." He said looking at Diamond. He continued, "I do love you, but…." He pressed a button. Gas started to fill the tube. Diamond started to fall asleep. He continued, "I can't let you interfere with my plans." The last thing Diamond saw was him gently touching the tube, tears in his eyes.

Why, she thought, why would he do this? Dimundo. Pearlindo. Mesperit. Azelf. Uxie. All of them will be hurt. "Diamond…..Diamond….." she heard a faint voice say. She tried to open her eyes. The voice kept saying her name. Ash?, she thought, Ash! She started to open her eyes. There they were all standing in front of her. She smiled. Ash yelled, "How can we get you out?!" Diamond whispered, "I don't know." They searched around the room for a button. Unfortunately, they didn't find one. Ash's hands were on the tube. Diamond put her hands were his were. "Diamond," Ash said, "You have to try and get out." Diamond said, "I'll try." She concentrated so hard on getting out.

Then, dark, blue light shone in the tube. Diamond screamed and the tube froze and broke. She was then dangling by the wires. Ash stepped over the broken glass, and started to peel off the wires. Diamond then fell onto his shoulders. She tried to stand up, but instead sat down. Everyone else sat by her. Ash asked, "Diamond, what did that man want with you? Who was he?" Diamond turned her head the other way. Dawn asked, "He was your father, wasn't he?" Diamond nodded her head. They asked no more questions.

They all then went to the Pokemon Center, where Nurse Joy was waiting with Brock. It was late. They told Nurse Joy they would sleep in the forest that night. Around midnight, Dawn woke up to see Diamond, again, gone. She got up. Jake woke up and noticed Diamond gone too. He went with Dawn to go find her. They then found a Leafeon in the middle of the forest 15 minutes later. The Leafeon was surrounded by Turtwigs, Bellosoms, and other grass type pokemon. The Leafeon was singing.

Well I hoped you liked this chapter. See ya later.


	15. Angel Appears

Ok people, if you watched the Pokemon Movie 2000, the song in here is the same as that one. If you haven't seen it, well, I kinda can't give you anymore clues. That is all.

The Leafeon was singing beautifully. Dawn sat down with Jake to listen. It took 10 minutes for the song to end. Dawn got up and said, "That was beautiful, Diamond." Diamond looked at her as Dawn approached, but the grass pokemon started to attack. The Bellosom got ready for a solarbeam attack. Diamond then barked at them. They stopped their attacks. The Bellosom curtsied and all ran off. Diamond walked to Dawn. She changed back to human form. Dawn said, "That was a beautiful song, Diamond. Where did you get it?" Diamond frowned. She replied, "Both of my parents sung it to me when I was little. Alone they sounded well, but together, they sounded great."

They looked up at the sky. It was purple and pink. The sun was rising. They went back to Ash and Brock. Brock was up cooking, and Ash was sound asleep. Diamond whispered something into Dawn's ear. Dawn giggled and nodded her head. Diamond walked over to Ash. She knelt down and whispered in his ear, "Ash, wake up." Ash said, "Un." and turned over. She went to his other side and whispered, "If you don't wake up, I'll just have to…." His eyes opened slightly. Her face was by his. She then stood up and sat on his back. He was awake now. He was struggling under Diamond, yelling, "Diamond, get off of me!" She said, "Whatever you say Ash. Whatever you say." She then got off of his back, but still sat by him. He sat of, rubbing his hands on his back. He asked, "What was that-" He was interrupted by Diamond kissing him on the cheek. He blushed. Dawn gave off a low giggle.

Then, out of the bushes, came a she Glaceon. Diamond looked at her closely and asked, "Angel?" "Glaceon!" the pokemon said happily, jumping into Diamond's arms. Ash asked, "Who's this, Diamond?" Diamond stood up, holding Angel in her arms. She said, "This is Angel. She is Jake's crush." Jake heard this and yelled, "Umbreon breon um." He turned his head and blushed. Diamond continued, "I caught her when she was an Eevee when I was 6. I left her home, but apparently she followed me." Diamond dug into her belt and pulled out a poke ball. She laughed and said, "Good thing I still got her poke ball." Angel rubbed her neck on Diamond's.

Then, out of now where, a robot arm grabbed Angel, Jake, and Pikachu!

Ok I know this chapter was a little short. Sorry. Well I'll see ya'll later. Buh bye now.


	16. Daisy

They looked to see who it was. It was a little girl, with a Poochyena by her side. The little girl had pink hair in pigtails. She said, "Oh I'm sorry. I'm still trying to get used to this toy." She pressed a button and the pokemon were released. The little girl put her toy in her backpack and walked over to the gang. Her Poochyena followed her every move. She said, "My name's Daisy. Sorry about that." Diamond smiled and said, "Don't worry its fine. My name's Diamond. These are my friends Ash, Brock, and Dawn." Pikachu, Angel, and Jake gave a humph. Diamond laughed and said, "Oh yeah. This is Ash's Pikachu. These two are mine. Their names are Jake and Angel." Dawn looked at Daisy and asked, "So what are you doing here in Eterna City, Daisy?" Daisy replied, "I'm going to the gym." Ash jumped and asked, "You're going to battle the gym leader?!" Daisy started to laugh. She said, "Oh no. Poochy here is not strong enough yet. Gardenia is my sister. I just want to see her." "Gardenia?" asked Ash. Diamond looked at him and said, "That's the gym leader's name. She's the user of grass type pokemon."

Daisy then led them to the gym. There they met a girl with orange hair and green clothes. As usual, Brock was all over her. He told her, "Well hello, my pretty flower how about me and you grab dinner later?" Diamond walked over to him and dragged him by his ear. She said, "The only thing you'll be doing later is crying in pain." Everybody laughed. Gardenia said, "Good ol' Diamond. Always made me laugh." Gardenia looked at Ash and asked, "Are you here to battle me too?" Ash nodded his head.

They began their battle. It was over in about 15 minutes. Ash had won. Diamond was smiling. Ash was jumping around like a crazy maniac. Gardenia looked at Diamond and said, "Your turn." Diamond walked over to the field. Gardenia threw a ball and yelled, "Come on out, Ivysaur!" Out came the little pokemon. Dawn pulled out her pokedex, "Ivysaur, the seed pokemon. The second stage of Bulbasaur. When the bud on its back starts swelling, a sweet aroma wafts to indicate the flower's coming bloom." Diamond looked back and said, "Jake, come on! Shadow ball!" Jake jumped in front of her and hit the Ivysaur. "Ivysaur, razor leaf!" Gardenia yelled. Sharp leaves came out of Ivysaur's back. "Jake, finish this with your strongest shadow ball!" The shadow ball cut through the leaves and hit Ivysaur. It fainted instantly. Gardenia picked him up and put him behind her. "Well since Ash battled my pokemon, I have one left. Come on out, Leafeon!" she yelled. Out came the leaf fox. Diamond looked at Jake and said, "Jake, fall back!" Jake jumped behind her. Diamond threw a poke ball and yelled, "Come on out, Angel!" Coming out beautifully, the Glaceon obeyed. Diamond yelled, "Ice beam!" Gardenia yelled, "Energy ball!" The pokemon both attacked, moves colliding with each other. Smoke appeared, covering the stadium. Gardenia heard Diamond yell, "Go, Angel, icy wind!" "Leafeon watch out!" Gardenia yelled. Too late. Leafeon got hit and fainted. Ash and the gang looked shocked. Ash said, "Wow, she finished that quick!" Dawn and Brock nodded their heads. Gardenia gave Diamond her badge. Diamond and the rest walked out and said, "Come on guys. We got a long way to go before we get to Veilstone City. We have to go through Hearthrome and Solaceon." Thus began another day for the gang.

Well the worst is coming. Typing all of the things


	17. A Friend From The Past

If you're wondering about Dawn's contest, she won with her Buneary.

Sorry about not telling ya'll. Ok here's the story.

"I'm telling you, Ash, Hearthrome City is this way!" Diamond yelled pointing in one direction. Ash pointed in the opposite direction and yelled, "Well I'm telling you it's that way, Diamond!" "This way!" "That way!" This way!" "That way!" They both became angry. Diamond said, "I'm telling you Ash, you're making a fool out of yourself. I know where we're going!" Then, Ash screamed something horrible, "Well, I think you're just a stupid half-breed!" Dawn gasped. Brock yelled, "Ash!" Ash looked at Diamond. Tears were forming. Ash said calmly, "Diamond, I'm sorry I didn't mean-" "No," she interrupted, "you did." She then turned around and walked off. Jake stayed put, not wanting to interfere. Ash took a step forward, when Dawn said, "No, Ash. Stay here and let me." Ash said, "But I want to help." Dawn looked at him sternly and said, "Oh trust me, I think you've done enough." She then ran off to Diamond. Ash ignored her order and ran off with her, leaving Brock and Jake only to follow them.

Diamond had found a pond and sat down beside it. "Hey, are you okay?" she heard a voice say from behind her. She turned around to see a boy with brown hair, and a green and yellow yin and yang necklace. She looked at him and asked, "Who are you?" The boy sat down beside her and said, "My name's Gary. You?" Diamond looked at him. She smiled and replied, "Diamond." Gary laid his hands behind him, relaxing. Diamond looked at him and asked, "Why do you want to know if I'm okay?" Gary looked at her and replied, "Well, you looked a little sad. It would be rude to just ignore you." Diamond smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Diamond! Diamond!" They heard a voice yell. They turned around to see the gang running towards them. "Ash?" Gary asked. Diamond looked at him and asked, "You know Ash?" Gary nodded his head and asked, "How do you know him?" Diamond answered, "He's kinda my boyfriend, and we kinda had an argument." Saying this, she looked disappointed.

Ash ran in front of her, lied on his stomach, made his hands in a begging style, and said, "Diamond, I'm really sorry I called you a half-breed. Please forgive me. You aren't one." Gary looked and asked, "Half-breed?" Ignoring him, Diamond said, "But, Ash, I am a half-breed." She looked down on the ground sadly and said, "Not a full human and not a full pokemon." Gary's eyes widened and asked, "Pokemon?!" Ash looked at him and asked, "Gary? What're you doing here?" Gary looked at him and said, "I saw her run pass me here. I saw her weird clothes and ran to her." Diamond made a fist and whacked Gary on the head saying, "You think my clothes are weird?!" Ash laughed and said, "Ha ha, you're getting hurt by a girl, Gary!" Diamond stood up, Ash not seeing her from laughing. She then sat on Ash's back, him squirming underneath. "Diamond, not again!" Ash yelled. Diamond looked at his face and laughed. She said, "Ha ha. You're getting hurt by a girl, Ash!" He finally got up from under her. Again he sat up and rubbed his back. He said, "Diamond, this is really getting old." She smiled at him and said, "I know, but this isn't." She gave him a kiss on the cheek. She said, "I'm willing to ignore that comment you said to Gary and forgive you." Gary was still in shock. He screamed, "Okay, what do you guys mean by half-breed? Not a full human, not a full pokemon? I mean come on, tell me." The gang laughed. Diamond said, still laughing, "Ok, Gary, I'll tell ya, but it's going to be a long story."

Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and continue to read. Don't forget to review please. Thanks to all who are doing so now. Buh bye now.


	18. Lucas

Ok I'm back. Srry for not updating fast. I have been at camp for a week. Ok here's the story.

Oh, and was it long. It took about an hour to explain. "Wow," Gary said, "That's weird." Then out of the bushes came a boy with a red hat. Diamond squinted her eyes and asked, "Lucas?" He looked at her and asked, "Diamond?" Diamond's eyes widened. She ran and jumped into Lucas' arms. "I thought I'd never see you again," Ash heard her say. Dawn and Ash looked confused. Dawn asked, "Wait, I thought you didn't have a human friend, Diamond?" Diamond looked up from Lucas and said, "I haven't seen him since I was four years old. My mom gave me Jake's egg and Lucas felt left out, so she gave him a girl Eevee that already hatched. It's been 6 years since I've seen him." Ash was giving Lucas a look. Not a good one either. Lucas didn't see him. He rubbed his hand on the back of his head and said, "Yeah, my dad worked in a lab by Diamond's house. We used to play together a lot. Then, my dad was offered a job as Professor Rowan's aide. With then moved a month later. I still kept my Eevee in remembrance of Diamond." Diamond looked up at Lucas and said, "I've almost forgotten about him, and that's why I told you guys that I didn't have any human friends." Diamond then looked at Ash and saw his face. Diamond let go of Lucas, walked over to Ash, brought him over to Lucas, and said, "Lucas, this is my boyfriend Ash." "Ash is your boyfriend?" They heard a voice say from behind them. They turned around to see Paul, standing right behind Diamond.

Ok sorry this chapter's short, but the next chapter will be longer. I promise.


	19. How dare you!

"How pathetic!" Paul said. Ash was about to charge, when Diamond grabbed him. She pushed him behind her and walked up to Paul. They were now both looking at each other. Diamond asked, "Why is that pathetic, Paul?" He looked at her and said, "Are you kidding? This boy is a loser." Diamond looked at him and asked, "Are you sure you're not the loser?" Everyone behind her laughed, even Ash. Paul surprisingly blushed. He turned his back and said, "I don't need to take this from no half-breed." He started to walk off. Diamond became angry. She didn't get angry with Ash because she knew he didn't mean it, but when Paul said it, he meant it. She walked up to him, put her left hand on his shoulder, spun him around, and punched him as hard as she could with her right hand. Paul stumbled backwards. Diamond looked angry and yelled, "Don't ever, call me a half-breed!" Paul checked his mouth for blood. He looked back a Diamond. He made a fist and started to charge. Jake then got in front of Diamond and started to growl loudly.

When Paul got in front of Jake, he stopped. Jake then lunged forward, and now his teeth were on Paul's leg. Paul tried to shake him off. Finally, he yelled,

"Get off of me, you mutt!" Paul then kicked Jake with his other foot, as hard as he could. Jake slammed into a tree.

"JAKE!" Diamond yelled. Diamond then looked at Paul. Her eyes widened and her black hair started to turn yellow and spikey. Ash started to run towards her. Lucas' eyes started to widen. What in the world, he thought. He then heard Diamond scream, "I'll kill you! I'll kill you!" Without even fully transforming she started after him. Before she even got to him, she was transformed. Ash then grabbed her and held her, even though the spikes hurt. He yelled, "Diamond, Brock is checking him out. He'll be fine." Diamond was squirming hard, hurting Ash.

He heard her telepathy say, "Let me kill him! He hurt my baby! He shouldn't live! He insulted you! I want his blood in my mouth!" He then noticed that her yellow, spikey body turn smooth black. He looked at her neck and still saw the soothe bell. Ash thought, It must be responding to her anger. Paul started to back up. He looked at them and said,

"I'm outta here." Then, he walked off.

Diamond kept squirming, no in human form. She screamed,

"Let me kill him! Let me kill him now!" Ash held onto her. He turned her around and held her tighter. He could feel tears on his shirt. He rubbed her back, saying,

"Shh, shh, it's going to be alright." He could hear her crying. Brock came up, holding Jake. Diamond got up. Brock had a frown on his face. He said,

"We need to take him to the Pokemon Center and fast. I can't heal his wound." Lucas, still in shook of Diamond, snapped out of it and said,

"Hearthrome City isn't that far. We can still make it." Brock put Jake in Diamond's arms and they ran for the Center. Diamond felt her hands getting wet. Jake was losing blood.


	20. Understanding

They finally made it to Hearthrome City. They rushed quickly to the Center. An hour had passed when Nurse Joy came out. She frowned and said,

"I'm sorry, but with have to operate." Diamond gasped. Ash held her. He looked up and asked,

"Will he still be alright?" Nurse Joy smiled and nodded her head.

She then asked, "What caused this wound?" Ash looked down and said,

"A boy kicked him into a tree, and hard." Nurse Joy gasped. She quickly ran and started to operate. Lucas took Diamond outside. Ash followed them. Lucas looked at Diamond and told her,

"I love you, Diamond." Ash's eyes widened and he walked away, already knowing what she would do. Diamond looked at him and smiled. She said,

"Lucas, that's sweet and all, but I'm going out with Ash." She gave him a slight kiss on the cheek and said, "I'm sorry. Hey, maybe you could try Dawn?" Lucas smiled and said,

"Yeah. Maybe."

Diamond then walked inside to see Ash's arms crossed and a frown on his face.

"What?" Diamond asked. Ash looked at her and asked,

"You like your new boyfriend?" Diamond asked, "New boyfriend? We're you watching us?!" Ash yelled, "Of course I was. I thought you loved me." Diamond yelled, "You don't trust me to talk to my own friend, is that it?" Ash yelled, "I do trust you. I just don't trust him!" "Ash!" Diamond yelled, "I haven't seen him in six years. You don't know what it's like. I felt some pain because people have shunned me. I felt like I didn't exist, but Lucas was my friend, so when he left, I felt alone." Ash said, "Diamond, I'm so-"

Diamond said, "No you're not. I'm going to go take a walk." She then went outside into the night. Gary and Dawn saw this. Gary said, "I'll take Ash, you take Diamond." Dawn nodded her head, and walked out.

Srry again for it being so short. I gotta get off and I want the next chapter about Diamond talking to Dawn and Gary talking to Ash. Hope you liked it.


	21. I'm Sorry

Diamond was sitting by the fountain, watching the people pass her. The lights in the city seemed to keep her calm.

"Mind if I sit with you?" A voice asked. Diamond turned around and saw Dawn. She nodded her head. Dawn sat on the fountain across her. They just sat there for some time, when Diamond said,

"I don't hate Ash. I just want him to understand." Diamond was across from Dawn, so she didn't see Gary arrive with Ash. Dawn smiled and winked at Gary. Gary was covering Ash's mouth so she couldn't hear him. Dawn looked at Diamond and asked,

"So you love Ash?" Diamond looked up and said,

"Of course I do." Dawn asked,

"How much do you love him?" Diamond looked into Dawn's eyes to see them sparkle. She looked down and replied,

"I have never loved anybody like this before. I would die just to see him smile. I would risk my life to save him." Dawn looked at Gary, and he smiled. No longer was Ash trying to break free or mumble. Gary took his hand off of his mouth. Dawn looked at Diamond and asked,

"You would do all of these things?" Diamond looked up, Dawn noticing tears and a smile on her face. Diamond said,

"I would do them and much more."

"Diamond?" Ash asked. Diamond jumped and turned around. Ash too had tears in his eyes.

"Ash?" she asked. She stood up and jumped into his arms. Gary looked at Dawn and said,

"I think that's our queue to go." Dawn giggled, got up, and walked with Gary back to the Pokemon Center.

Diamond looked into Ash's eyes. She then dug her face into his chest, and clutched her hands by his shoulders. He could hear muffled crying. She said,

"I'm so sorry, Ash. I shouldn't have talked with Lucas, it's all my fault." Ash looked down at her. He frowned. He lifted up her head, and moved her raven hair out of her eyes. Ash said,

"No it's my fault. I should've trusted you. I'm sorry." Diamond smiled.

Then a net grabbed her and pulled her by Jessie and James. Jessie laughed and said,

"Wow that was really easy." James laughed too and said,

"Yeah. I thought that would be at least challenging." Diamond squirmed around in the net. Ash was about to say something when he heard,

"Mismagius, night slash!" A Mismagius cut the net with a dark slash. They looked to see someone in the dark. Jessie yelled,

"Who do you think you are?!" The person stepped out of the dark. Diamond smiled. It was a woman with purple hair and a purple dress with sparkles. The woman smiled and said,

"My name is Fatina."

Well I'm back. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I might decide to update later. I don't know it depends on if I'm in the mood. Well see yah next time.


	22. The Egg and the Manaphy

"Mismagius send them flying," Fatina said. Mismagius powered up and shot them hard with a shadow ball. Fatina turned to Diamond and held out her arms. Diamond jumped right into them. She said,

"Fatina it's been too long." Fatina smiled and said,

"I know. It has." Fatina then turned her attention to Ash. Diamond lifted her head. She got out of Fatina's arms and walked towards him. She grabbed his arm and led him to her. Diamond said,

"Fatina, this is my boyfriend Ash." Fatina smiled.

Then, she said something completely different,

"Let's take a stroll through Amity Park." Fatina walked ahead, leaving a confused Ash and Diamond to only follow. They had finally reached Amity Park. Ash gazed at its beauty. Diamond smiled at him and said,

"Amity Park is such a beautiful park. The owner is a rich man, who kindly uses his backyard to let wild pokemon live in." Diamond and Ash walked over to the fountain.

Then, something came crashing to Diamond's feet. It was a female Manaphy with an egg. The Manaphy took one look at Diamond and started to get up. The Manaphy put the egg in Diamond's arms. Diamond looked at it. Then she looked at the Manaphy. She asked,

"Why are you giving this to me?" Manaphy said, "Mana mana phy manaphy." (Translation: I am dying and I saw you in Fiore.) Manaphy continued,

"Mana man phy manaphy. Mana, mana, mana" (Take my baby and leave me here to die. The baby is a Phione.) And with that, the Manaphy disappeared. Diamond felt the pulse of the baby. Thump thump……….thump thump……….thump thump. Ash touched the egg asking,

"What's wrong, Diamond?" Immediately, the pulse changed. Thump thump….. thump thump….thump thump. Diamond amazed, said softly,

"That's it." Ash looked up and asked,

"What's it?" Diamond smiled at him and replied,

"I'll explain. When I was six my mom was asked to take the place of a Pokemon Ranger for a year. So we immediately ran to Fiore. With Jake by my side we went to Summerland. There, in the forest, we saw a colony of Manaphy. There were eggs everywhere. Jake and I heard them chatting, 'One mother, one father, the baby shall live. No mother, no father, the baby shall die.' There I heard that Phione hatching are rare. Manaphy's are 90 while Phione's are 10. I finally understand what that chant meant." Ash looked at her and asked,

"Well, what does it mean?" Diamond looked up and said,

"If the baby has both a mother and a father, it shall live. But if it doesn't have both, it shall die."

Then, Ash and Diamond, still touching the egg, heard a little voice say,

"Momma. Dada." Ash looked at Diamond. Then he looked at Fatina and asked,

"Did you hear that?" Fatina looked at him and asked,

"Hear what?" Diamond whispered into his ear,

"We can only hear it. We are its parents. It will be a baby Phione."

Well, how'd ya like it? I hope it was good. Sorry for it being short. I'll make the next chapter longer I promise. Buh bye now. Oh and R&R if you will.


	23. Phione

Morning came by fast. Diamond and Ash already told Brock, Dawn, Gary, and Lucas. Diamond was still asleep in her room. She then clutched onto the space where the egg was. She felt nothing. She immediately got up and looked around for it. Not in the bed, not under it, not anywhere on the floor. Diamond then ran to find Ash, found him on a table, and said,

"Ash, I can't find the egg!" He laughed. His hands, which were on his lap, came from under the table to show the egg. Diamond gave a satisfied sigh. Diamond looked around. She noticed Lucas wasn't there. She looked at Ash and asked,

"Hey, where's Lucas?" Ash put down his fork which had eggs, which were now, of course, in his mouth. He quickly swallowed them. He gasped for breathe for swallowing them so quickly and said,

"He told us he had to get back to Professor Rowan's lab to help his dad. He left about 20 minutes ago." He then turned his attention to the plate of blueberry pancakes and helped himself to about 20. Diamond laughed and said,

"Dang, Ash. For someone super skinny, you sure eat a lot." Ash gave her a glare, but she could only laugh, for pancakes were hanging out of his mouth. Diamond sat down and had two pieces of toast with some orange juice. She looked to see Dawn and Gary talking and laughing. Diamond smiled. Ash looked at him and asked,

"So, Gary, what's up? I thought you were working in a lab somewhere?" Gary turned his attention from Dawn to Ash. He replied,

"Yeah I kinda am still doing research, but what better way to do research then to get up close to it?" Brock nodded his head. His was feeding his Bonsly some milk. Diamond then noticed that a Burmy was by his side. Diamond asked,

"Hey, Brock, when'd ya get the Burmy?" Brock looked down at it and replied,

"I just caught it this morning while you were still sleeping." Diamond turned her attention to Ash, who was still shoving down some food. Diamond asked,

"Ash, can I hold the egg?" Ash looked at her and nodded. Diamond took the egg from his laps, and cradled it into her arms. She started to hum "Rock a bye baby" to it, cradling it back and forth. "Umbreon!" She heard a voice say. She turned around to see Jake standing by Nurse Joy. She stood up immediately. Jake started to run towards her. He jumped onto her so hard; he knocked her onto the ground. He started to lick her face. Nurse Joy stood by her, gave her a bottle, and said,

"Put this on his wound everyday, once a day, around noon. Don't use too many straight on attacks. In a couple of days, he should be as good as new." Diamond heard every word, but gave no sign of paying attention. She got up, looked at Jake, and said,

"Come on, boy. Let's go get some fresh air." She looked at the gang and said,

"We're going out for a stroll for a little while, ok?" They all gave an 'uh hum' to her, barely paying attention.

Then, Jake and Diamond went out through the entrance into the shining city of Hearthrome. They strolled by the fountain, stopped by the Poffin Shop to grab a poffin, took a tour of the Contest hall, where the Grand Festival would take place, and then they sat on Diamond's favorite spot, the fountain to enjoy an ice cream. Jake was busy licking his while Diamond heard the pulse of the egg: Thump thump…thump thump…thump thump. It sounded normal to her.

Then, Diamond heard a voice yell,

"Purugly, use body slam!" Before she knew it, she had a biiiiiiig Purugly on her back and the egg safely under her body. Jake went to attack, but a net covered him up. He squirmed and move, but just couldn't break free. Diamond then Diamond saw four feet stand over her. She looked up, painfully, to see two men wearing Team Galactic uniforms. One of them said,

"Give us the Phione egg now!" Diamond gave him a stern look and said,

"Make me, punk!" The second one said,

"If you insist. Purugly, thundershock!" Out of the cat pokemon came a painful shock attack. When it was over the egg lit up. Then, it went back to its original color. What was that all about, she thought.

"Diamond?!" She heard a familiar voice yell. In the distance she saw Ash and the gang running towards her.   
"Ash!" she yelled back. Then, the first Galactic member stood on Diamond's free hand, and hard. She yelped in pain. She didn't want to morph. She thought, If I change, I might endanger the baby. Ash came up to them and said,

"Leave her alone!" The second Galactic member replied,

"Not until she gives us the egg." Diamond looked at Ash and asked,

"How did you know I was in trouble?" Ash looked at her and replied,

"I don't know. I heard that baby voice from last night say 'Help mommy. She is by the fountain.'"

Then, Diamond felt her chest warm up. She looked to see the egg was lighting up. This time, it was staying lit. When it was over, in the place of the egg, lied a baby Phione.

Well I hope this chapter was long enough and I hoped you enjoyed it. See yah next time. Buh bye now. Oh and R&R plez.


	24. Awww Can't think of anything else

Diamond's eyes widened. The Phione's eyes were closed, she felt its breathing and it was faint. Then, the Phione started to wake up. It looked into Diamond's eyes and she heard it say,

"Mommy, are you all right?" Diamond, shocked, nodded her head slowly. The Phione then slowly got out from under Diamond's chest. Diamond tried to grab it, but was too weak in the process. The Phione looked back. It said,

"Don't worry, mommy, I'll be fine. Oh, and I'm a girl." Diamond wondered how she knew what she was thinking, but smiled instead. Ash saw the baby.

Then, the Phione's body began to glow. Out of it came a gush of water that removed the Galactic members and the Purugly. They were no were to be seen. Ash ran over to look at Diamond. She shivered when she stood up, but she told them she was fine. The Phione then went over to Ash and rubbed against his neck. Ash laughed. Diamond let off a low giggle. Ash took Diamond hand and held it. They looked into each other's eyes. Ash said,

"It looks like we have a baby to take care of. Together." Ash then moved in and kissed Diamond on the lips. Dawn held Gary's arm, Pikachu and Jake smiled, and their new baby Phione did back flips in the air, while giggling.

That's the end of this chapter. Srry I made it so short. I have to get off. Maybe I'll make the next chapter longer. Maybe.


	25. The Unwanted Guest

Diamond was now waving goodbye to Fatina. Fatina waved back. The gang was now headed for Solaceon Town, the town close to Veilstone City. Diamond was trying to get baby Phione down. She was flying in the air giggling. Diamond had made her a bottle with moomoo milk in it. Diamond finally said,

"Acena, get down here please." Ash looked at her and asked,

"Acena?" Diamond blushed. She asked,

"Is that a good name?" Ash nodded his head. Acena decided to come down. Diamond cradled her in her arms and fed her the milk. On their way to the gate, a hiker man walked up to Brock with an egg. He asked,

"Would you like an egg?" Brock looked confused and said,

"Sure why not?" The man put the egg into Brock's hands. Everyone looked down and smiled at it. Brock asked,

"What is it?" But when he looked up, the man was gone. Everyone just stood there.

Diamond walked up to the egg and touched it. She said,

"I can't tell what it is, but its pulse is normal and it's healthy."

Diamond was holding the bottle up as she talked, so Acena tried to grab it. She missed and fell out of Diamond's arms. Diamond noticed, and quickly picked her right back up. She said,

"Now Acena, you must be patient, ok?" Acena smiled and said,

"Ok mommy. May I have some more, please?" Diamond nodded her head and put the bottle back into her mouth. Acena was very hungry. Gary looked at Ash and Diamond and asked,

"Is it alright if I hang with you guys? It would- um- help my research." Diamond and Ash looked at each other. They giggled softly. Diamond asked,

"Help your research or get closer to Dawn?" Dawn and Gary blushed. Dawn let go of Gary's hand. Diamond laughed and said,

"I'm just kidding around; of course we don't mind Gary." Diamond looked at her poketech: 12:00 PM. She looked at the guys and asked,

"Hey is alright if we stop to grab a bite? I need to apply Jake's medicine." The gang agreed to stop and eat, while Diamond gave Jake his medicine. She rubbed the medicine on two fingers, and gently supplied it onto Jake's wound. Jake gave a wince as soon as she touched it. She saw this and said,

"I know it hurts, Jake, but it will feel better soon." Jake turned to the bushes and let off a loud growled. Diamond asked,

"What's wrong, Jake?" Then, out of the bushes came an unwanted guest. It was Paul. Dawn was happily playing with Acena and Ash, when she noticed him, Brock stopped stirring his stew, and Gary looked up from feeding his Umbreon. Ash took Acena to Diamond. He put her in Diamond's arms. Diamond got up and walked to Paul. Ash was about to pull her back, when Jake tugged on his pant leg. Ash noticed that Diamond's face, wasn't such a happy one. When she reached Paul she asked,

"Why do you show your face here? Surely you heard our voices?" Paul showed no attention to her, only to Acena. Diamond noticed this, and turned sideways so he couldn't see her. Paul then looked at Diamond. Ash noticed that her body shook. He knew this couldn't be good. She then lost it. She screamed,

"How dare you show your face around me? We had to operate on Jake because of you!" Paul still showed nothing. Acena kept holding up her arms in the air. Tears fell onto Acena's face like rain. Acena flew out of her arms and in front of her face. She wiped the tears off of her face and asked,

"Are you ok, mommy?" Diamond nodded her head, the tears starting to stop. Paul then grabbed Acena and held her up to his pokedex. Acena squirmed around, her new fragile baby body being hurt. Diamond's eyes widened. She clutched her fist, but before she could do anything, Ash had ran up to him and punched him right in the face. Acena flew into the air, only to be caught by Diamond. Diamond held her tight, cradling her back and forth. Diamond looked at Ash to see him boiling mad. Paul had just stood up from stumbling backwards. Ash then yelled,

"Don't touch our baby! Don't EVER grab her like that!" Paul was getting ready to fight back, when Gary yelled, "Umbreon, smokescreen!" The Umbreon obeyed and covered the field with smoke. It was there for 5 minutes. When it disappeared, Paul was gone. Ash was standing there clutching his fists. Behind him he heard crying. He knew it was Diamond. He turned around and walked to her. She was sobbing over Acena. She was on the ground sitting on her legs. Acena just looked at her, puzzled.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Acena asked. Acena then looked at Ash and asked,

"Dada, what's wrong with mommy?" Acena then saw Ash's face covered with tears. Ash replied,

"It's nothing, Acena. We're just glad that you're ok." Ash then moved to Diamond's side and held her with his hand. Dawn put her face onto Gary's chest, Gary put a hand on her back, and Brock walked over to Acena. He took her out of Diamond's arms to see if Paul did any damage. He looked all over her body. Thankfully, he found nothing and put her back into Diamond's arms. But Diamond noticed something.

"Ash, feel this," Diamond said, pulling his hand on Acena's chest. Ash's eyes widened. He felt her pulse, and this time it was weaker than earlier: Thump thump…..thump thump…..thump thump.

Next chapter will be about what happened to Acena and her Manaphy mother, and why she now thinks Diamond's her mother. See ya next time. Buh Bye now.


	26. The Dream

Diamond went to bed early. She held Acena in her arms. She then began to dream.

Diamond was walking around. She then heard a voice say,

"Hello, Diamond." She turned around to see the Manaphy mother. Diamond couldn't speak. She tried, but couldn't. Manaphy continued,

"I know you wondered about my Phione. Well I erased its memory of me right before we saw you. I knew it had to think you as its mother. As for how I died, I can't tell you. Not now at least. Phione can't evolve into Manaphy so don't try to evolve her. Take good care of my baby." And with that, Manaphy disappeared. Diamond then woke up. She looked at her watch, which said: 5:25 AM. Acena was out of her hands and floating to Pikachu. Pikachu got up. Acena then floated to Diamond. She dragged her all the way to a cliff. There the sun started to rise.

Ash then woke up and saw them near the cliff. He got up sleepily and walked over there. His eyes started to drop. Diamond saw him walking. He then walked passed them and off of the cliff! Diamond reached down quickly and grabbed him. She pulled him up hard, and they fell. Ash was on her chest panting. He looked at Diamond and said,

"Thanks." Diamond looked at him. Ash looked at Diamond. She smiled at him. She said,

"Ash, you're kinda crushing my chest." Ash then quickly got off. He sat by her. The sky was purple and pink. Ash asked,

"So why are you guys up?" Diamond said,

"Well, Acena got up and woke up Pikachu. She then dragged me here. So I suppose she wanted to watch the sunrise." Then out of no where, claw grabbed Pikachu and Acena. Ash looked up to see Team Rocket.

Yup haven't seen them in a while, huh? Sorry I haven't updated. Been hanging out with my friend. Well I hope you enjoyed this. Buh Bye now.


	27. Attacked!

Ok I'm back and ready to type. Sorry I haven't updated in sooooo long, it's just that I have been writing other stories and I haven't been able to think anything up for this story. Some of you think Paul is going to be a jerk this whole story. He might be, he might not be, but he will be showing his ugly face around a lot in this story so I hope you can get used to it. I might also pair up the other trainers with pokemon they might not catch, and if you watch the show and correct me then I'm sorry. I don't watch the show anymore; I just write stories and play the games. That's all, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Good bye.

"Hahahaha," they laughed. Pikachu squirmed with all of his might to get free. Acena started to cry. Diamond's face turned angry. She started to change, but Jesse said, "Uh I wouldn't do that." She then pressed a button, and electricity shocked only Acena. Diamond stepped back, angrier than ever. Ash pulled out a poke ball and yelled, "Starly, help us out!" Out then came the little bird pokemon. Diamond saw Starly peck the machine, leaving marks and dents. Diamond smiled, pulling out a poke ball, and yelled, "Angel, use ice beam!" Out came the Glaceon, and she did as she was told. The machine instantly froze, releasing the Pokemon. Ash grabbed Pikachu and Diamond grabbed Acena. They then looked at Team Rocket. Acena flew out of Diamond's arms, and to the front of the robot. Diamond yelled, "Acena, please come back down." Acena paid no attention. She looked angrily at Team Rocket. She said, "Take this." She started to form something between her hands. When it was done forming, Acena yelled, "Water pulse!" The water pulse then hit Team Rocket and they went flying into the sky. Acena then went back down into Diamond's arms, and smiled, as if nothing important had happened. Diamond looked at Ash and then at Acena. Diamond smiled and said, "Well, it looks like our baby won her first battle, huh Ash?" Acena giggled and Ash nodded his head. They then went back to Brock, Gary, and Dawn, which they were both already up and moving. Brock was cooking while Dawn was playing with everyone's pokemon, who she let out for them to get some exercise, and Gary was just sitting down, relaxing. Diamond and Ash walked back to them. They all thought they just took a walk around. Ash and Diamond didn't tell them what had happened, assuming they would worry too much. Brock then announced that breakfast was ready. When everyone sat down to eat, Pikachu and Acena were playing tag with the other pokemon. Dawn looked at Diamond and asked, "So, Diamond, how far do you think we are from Solaceon Town?" Diamond gulped down her food and said, "We are probably about an hour or two away. I promise." Ash stood up and said, "Well then what are we waiting for? Lets go already." He then tried to walk away from the table, but Diamond grabbed him, and pulled him back down. She said, "Ash, you gotta eat, and let us finish eating ok?" Ash crossed his arms, and agreed. They all laughed at this. Then out of the bushes came Paul. Ash saw this and started to get up, but Diamond beat him to it. Paul said something, but no one could hear. Diamond talked back too, and it was the same with her, but Ash did see something. Diamond had gasped. She dragged him over to the gang, and Ash yelled, "Why are you bringing him over here? Have you forgotten what he has done?" Diamond looked at Ash and said, "No I haven't, Ash." Ash stood up and yelled, "Then why'd you bring him over here?" Paul said, "Because my Pokemon attacked me and I need Diamond's help."

Well I hope you liked this chapter. I almost forgot where I was in this story. bye now.


	28. Pearlindo

Does anyone know what color hair Commander Jupiter has? If so can you tell me please? It would help a lot. Thanks.

Ash didn't care. He was furious. He stood up and yelled, "So what! You probably deserved it! Especially after what you did to us." Paul looked down, sad. He said, "I told her I was sorry for everything I have done to her. My pokemon have attacked me. Please help." Jake didn't take his eyes off of Paul. Diamond looked at Paul and asked, "Where are your pokemon?" Paul pointed to a nearby forest and said, "In their poke balls. They are in there. Come with me." Paul started to walk off. Diamond and the gang followed. Ash thought:_ Something's not right here. Why didn't Paul just carry his Pokemon with him to us? There's no way that jerk would apologize. Unless…this is a..._ They were in the middle of the forest now. Diamond looked around, holding Acena. Paul had stopped. Diamond asked, "Paul where are your Pokemon?" Paul laughed. Ash yelled, "Diamond, it's a trap! That's not really Paul!" Diamond looked at 'Paul'. He started to laugh, evilly. Then, 'Paul' pulled off his costume to reveal him to be a Commander of Team Galactic. It was a man with stacked blue hair. He said, "Brilliant deduction, boy. I am Commander Saturn, Cyrus's best Commander. Now Diamond will come with me." Ash yelled, "Diamond get out of here!" Diamond stepped back, turned around, and ran off, transforming into a Leafeon, Acena holding onto her back. Saturn pulled out a walkie talkie and said, "She has escaped. Squad A, I repeat she has escaped, turning into a Leafeon with a soothe bell. Corner her now!" Saturn then put the walkie talkie back in his pocket. Ash started to pull out a poke ball, when Gary said, "Ash, you and Jake go after Diamond! We'll take care of him!" Ash nodded his head and ran. Saturn said, "Oh no you don't. Stop him Dustox!" He threw out his poke to reveal a moth pokemon. Dawn threw a poke ball saying, "Piplup, bubble beam!" Out came the penguin pokemon, and shot down the Dustox. The Dustox, apparently weak, fainted. Dawn said, "Alright, Piplup." Piplup smiled at her, but was then surrounded by a light. The light then faded away and in the place of Piplup, was a Prinplup.

Ash.

Ash threw a poke ball and yelled, "Staravia, find Diamond!" Out of the poke ball came the bird pokemon. Staravia flew above Ash's head. Ash said, "She changed into a Leafeon. Go find her for me and come back, ok?" "Star!" the pokemon yelled, and then flew off. Ash looked down at Pikachu and Jake and said, "Come on, Pikachu and Jake! Let's go find Diamond." Both the Pokemon nodded their heads.

Minutes had passed.

Ash saw Staravia. He led Ash to a clearing, where Team Galactic members laid unconscious with their pokemon. Diamond lied conscious but hurt, probably from battling the grunts. Ash asked, "What happened here?" "Gayoooooooh!" Said a pokemon's voice. Ash looked around asking, "Dimundo?" "Ash?" Diamond asked. "Diamond!" Ash yelled running towards her. "Gayooooooooooooooh!" The roar sounded angry. Ash looked around. He looked at Diamond and asked, "Is that Dimundo?" Diamond shook her head. "Gayoooooooh!" The roar sounded like it was all around, but still near them. Ash asked, "Who is it Diamond?" Diamond said, weakly, "Pearl…..indo…" Ash asked, "Who's Pearlindo?" Acena came out of the trees and said, "The Palkia daddy." Ash grabbed Acena and held her. He asked her, "What's a Palkia?" Acena pointed behind him. Ash turned around to see a gigantic white Pokemon, with pearl's on its shoulders.

BAAM bet you didn't see that coming. Paul being good, yeah right. He apologizing, yeah sure. Well hope you enjoyed this. Buh bye now.


	29. Awaking

"Palkia, the spatial pokemon. It has the ability to distort space. It is described as a deity in Sinnoh-region mythology," said Ash's pokedex. Pearlindo looked at Ash. Diamond transformed back to normal. Ash picked her up in his arms. Pearlindo roared, "Gayoooooooh!" It sounded very angry. Diamond looked at Pearlindo and said, "He is a friend. Don't worry he won't hurt us." Pearlindo stopped roaring. Instead he picked them up and put them on its back. Then it started to walk through the forest. They saw Dawn and the others. They all walked out of the forest together. Pearlindo put Ash down. Ash asked, "So what happened to Saturn?" Brock said, "He got a message and ran back with some grunts who looked petrified. We can see why now." Saying that he was looking at Pearlindo. Diamond was sound asleep, apparently very tired. It was the dead of night. Pearlindo carried Diamond and lead Ash and the gang to Solaceon Town. He put Diamond in Ash's arms. Acena floated above Diamond. Ash told Pearlindo, "Thanks." Pearlindo looked at Ash, and continued to walk home. Solaceon Town was quiet. Not big but still nice. The gang went ahead and got a room in the Pokemon Center.

Day

Diamond woke up, to see that she was in a room on a fluffy pink bed. She looked to her right. Dawn was sleeping soundly, her face turned to the wall. Diamond looked at her feet. Jake was sleeping soundly on the end of the bed. _Ash must have Acena:_ Diamond thought, gently getting up, trying to not wake the others. She changed into a black shirt and some jeans. She then opened the door and gently closed it. Jake stirred in his sleep, but didn't wake up. She went to the front desk and asked Nurse Joy, "Where is Ash sleeping?" Nurse Joy pointed to a room down the hall. Diamond said, "Thank you." and walked down there. Diamond slowly opened the door to the room. Brock was sound asleep, snoring. Gary turned in his sleep. Diamond looked at the other side of the room. Pikachu was sleeping by Ash's head, and Acena was in Ash's arms, sound asleep. She gently picked up Acena and took her out of the room, closing the door quietly. Acena flew out of Diamond's arms. Then someone tapped on Diamond's shoulder. She jumped because she was so scared. She turned around to see Ash rubbing his sleeping eyes. They then went inside to have breakfast. Everyone was out, except Brock. Then Brock came out huffing and puffing, his hands behind his back. He said, "Guys my egg hatch!" "No way!" Ash yelled. Diamond asked, "What is it?" Brock put his hands in front of him. Diamond pulled out her pokedex. It said, "Happiny, the playhouse pokemon. It loves round white things. It carries an egg-shaped rock in imitation of Chansey."

I was bored today. Nothing to do but type. I had to feed my sisters stupid virtual pets, cause she's at camp. its boring. well buh bye now.


	30. Photographs

Dawn was telling Brock how cute the Happiny was, and Pikachu along with Jake and Prinplup were playing with the Happiny. Diamond sat down and pulled out a bottle of Moomoo milk. She then started to feed it to Acena. Diamond asked, "Ash, could you give Jake his medicine? I'm feeding Acena." Ash said, "Yeah. Where is it?" Diamond slapped her forehead and said, "Darn it. I left it in my other bag. It's in the room I slept in. The third pocket in the front." Ash started to run off, not hearing what pocket, yelling, "Gotcha." He ran into the room, and saw her backpack. He opened up the second pocket, and pulled out a picture. In the picture was a young girl with black hair. She was riding on a man with blue hair shoulders. On the bottom was a young Eevee, chasing them, smiling. The girl looked so happy. The mother wasn't in the picture, so she must've taken the picture. Ash looked in the pocket again to see another picture. The same girl was on the grass smiling. She was holding the Eevee in the air, apparently laughing. The mother and father must've taken the picture. Ash looked in the pocket one more time and pulled out one final picture. It was faded and it looked it had tiny water drops on it. The picture had the father, mother, daughter, and the Eevee, all standing together. The daughter held the Eevee in her hands, the father had a hand on the girl's shoulder, and the mother held the father. The mother was so beautiful. She had long, raven hair, just like Diamond and dark brown eyes. She wore a green shirt and blue shorts. Everyone looked so happy. Then, fresh water droplets fell onto the picture. Ash found himself crying. _This is what must've happened to Diamond: _thought Ash, when he noticed the tears. He then wiped the tears up, and put the pictures back inside the pocket. He then opened the third pocket and pulled out Jake's medicine. He got up, and headed towards the door. When he opened it, Diamond was about to open it. Acena was fast asleep in her arms. Diamond noticed Ash's eyes were pink. She asked, "Ash, what's wrong?" He didn't answer. All he did was smile. More tears started to fall from his face. Diamond asked, "Ash, are you ok?" Again he didn't answer. Instead he walked over to her, and held her. Diamond asked, "Ash what is wrong? Did someone hurt you?" She said it in more like a whisper, as if someone was listening to them. She then looked at her backpack. The second pocket's zipper wasn't fully zipped. She smiled. She then found herself crying. She said, "That was before he left. Those were my favorite pictures. I bet you noticed the stains on our picture." She then found herself crying hard. Ash let go to look at her face, which had flooded with tears. She found herself sniffling. She said, "Every time I look at that one, I always end up crying. Even if I'm not sad at all, I always end up crying." Acena then moved in her sleep. She yawned and her eyes opened. Diamond wiped her eyes, clear of tears, so Acena wouldn't worry. Ash did the same. Acena then flew out of the Center, giggling. Ash looked at Diamond, and she looked at him. Then, Diamond ran off, laughing, "I'm going to get you, Acena." Ash heard Acena say, "No you're not, mommy." Ash then clutched the medicine and put it in his pocket. He ran out the door, saying, "Hey, wait for me!" But he didn't hear anymore laughter. It was silent outside. He ran faster. When he got outside he saw everyone was on the ground, Jake and Gary's Umbreon were curled up, Pikachu was holding an injured Happiny. Gary was holding tight to Dawn, and Brock looked awful. "Ash! Help!" came a familiar voice. Ash looked up to see a helicopter in the air. The door was opened to reveal Diamond being tied up, and Acena being fought by a Purugly. Then the Purugly let off an electrical attack, and Acena fell out of the helicopter, unconscious!

well hope you liked this chapter. it's my favorite in writing so far. I just love writing things about pictures. its so much fun! Review plez.


	31. Azelf

Ash threw a poke ball and yelled, "Staravia get Acena!" The bird pokemon came out and went straight for Acena. He caught her on his back and dropped her in Ash's arms. Ash saw the door of the helicopter was still opened. He yelled, "Staravia cut Diamond's ropes!" Staravia nodded his head and headed towards the helicopter. Diamond moved around. She screamed, "Let me go! Let me go right now!" Mars looked at her and said, "Sure. Let's let you go. Oh, and while we're at it, let's get our butts fired and get yelled at. No way, you're staying here." Then, Staravia came screeching in the helicopter. While the grunts and Mars held their ears, Staravia cut the ropes on Diamond's hands. She stroke Staravia and said, "Thanks." Staravia then flew out of the helicopter. Mars then saw Diamond and lunged at her saying, "Get over here!" Diamond moved backwards and fell out of the helicopter! Mars said, "Leave her! Let's get out of here!" They then flew off. Diamond was falling, screaming. Brock, Dawn, and the rest, including the pokemon, had woken up. Ash yelled, "Diamond!" He started to run underneath her. Brock pulled him back, saying, "Ash, no! At the range she's falling, if you try to catch her, you and her will-" "Don't say it!" Ash yelled, now crying. He whispered, "Diamond." Diamond kept falling and screaming. Ash tried to move, but Brock wouldn't let him. Then, Ash saw something fly fast to Diamond. Diamond then stopped falling. Above her, something was holding her hand. It was a blue pokemon. The pokemon brought Diamond to Ash and gently set her to the ground. The pokemon's head was in the shape of a star, it had a single ruby on its forehead, and two tails that had two rubies in it. Diamond hugged the pokemon and said, "Thank you so much, Starlight." Ash ran to her and hugged her tight. He said, "I'm glad you're ok." He let go of her. Diamond pointed to Starlight and said, "Guys this is Starlight." Ash pulled out his pokedex and it said, "Azelf, the legendary pokemon. Known as "The Being of Willpower." It sleeps at the bottom of a lake to keep the world in balance." Ash put the pokedex back in his pocket. Brock said, "Wow, so you know this legendary pokemon?" Diamond nodded her head and explained, "I am a pokemon. Therefore I know all of the legendary pokemon, but Starlight here, I've known her since I was born." Dawn asked, "How?" Diamond continued, "Starlight lives in a lake by Sunnyshore City. Every trainer that sets off on a journey, she keeps a watch over them and the people in Sunnyshore. She just has been a friend of my mom's for a while." Starlight rubbed against Diamond. Diamond then noticed the passed out Acena in Ash's hands, so did Starlight. Starlight went to her and put her hands above Acena. A blue light shone out of Starlight's hands. Acena then started to breathe normally and stir. She was asleep, but still good. Diamond smiled, and then frowned. She looked at Starlight and said, "Starlight, you need to be careful." Starlight turned her head in confusion. Diamond said, "My father is after you. Please go back to your lake and stay there, hidden, understand?" Starlight nodded her head, and flew off. Diamond looked around. Everyone seemed ok. Then, she realized something. She ran over to Jake. She felt his wound. Just as she thought. It was bleeding. She looked at Ash and yelled, "Ash, hurry, throw me his medicine!" Ash quickly dug in his pocket and fetched the tube. He took it out and threw the tube to Diamond. She quickly put some on her finger and rubbed it on his wound. He felt better. Jake got up and worked it out. Diamond sighed, in relief that he was ok. She stood up and said, "Ok gang, let's head for Veilstone City. You're going to need to train hard to beat Maylene."

Well I hope you enjoyed this. People, please Review. I'm sooooo bored for a review. buh bye now.


	32. Diamond's Mother and the Egg

Ash and the gang were all walking on the road. Dawn had taken out her Buneary and Prinplup to accompany her. On their way to this road Brock's Bonsly evolved into a Sudowoodo, and he met a girl, which Croagunk handled. Diamond was feeding her Acena some milk, along with Brock feeding his new Happiny. Dawn then asked, "So Diamond, when do you think we'll get to Veilstone?" Diamond thought about it for a second and then said, "A day at least. If we're lucky, we'll get there by nightfall, but that's only if we're lucky." Ash then asked, "So what kind of pokemon does Maylene have?" Diamond smiled. She said, "She has some tough fighting pokemon." Gary asked, "Can you tell us one of them?" Diamond nodded her head and said, "Her toughest pokemon…..It's a Lucario." She kept walking. Ash had stopped. She looked back and asked, "Ash, what's wrong?" Apparently Ash didn't hear her. He was thinking about the Lucario that mistook him for a man named Sir Erin. Dawn asked, "What's a Lucario?" Saying this she was taking out her pokedex. It immediately found Lucario and said, "Lucario, the aura pokemon. It has the ability to sense the auras of all things. It understands human speech." Ash snapped out of it. He looked at Diamond and smiled. Diamond smiled back. She looked at Acena and said, "Acena, time to go into your new poke ball." Acena nodded her head. Diamond pulled out a brand new poke ball. She then returned Acena. Diamond looked at the others and said, "You guys go ahead. I want to talk to Ash." The guys nodded their heads and went on ahead. Diamond looked at Ash and asked, "Ok, what happened?" Ash explained what had happened to his Lucario friend. Diamond looked at him and said, "Ash, you know I wouldn't have brought that up if I knew it would make you sad." Ash nodded his head. He then tilted it back up and said, "Come on. We gotta make it to Veilstone today." He then ran ahead of her. Diamond just stood there, watching him run with Jake and Pikachu. The wind moved her raven hair. She then ran to join them.

Nightfall

They made it to Veilstone. When they got to the Pokemon Center, Nurse Joy was holding a black and blue egg. She smiled and said, "Hello Diamond." Diamond waved to her and replied, "Hi Nurse Joy." Diamond then noticed the egg. She asked, "Whose egg is that, Nurse?" Nurse Joy smiled. She said, "It's yours. Your mother said she found it by Azula and thought you could have it." She then put it in Diamond's hands. The egg felt warm. Dawn and the others laughed. Diamond smiled and turned around. She asked, "What's so funny?" Ash said, "It's just that that's our third egg this entire trip." Gary just looked at it. He asked, "Diamond, what do you think it is?" Diamond said, "I think I know, but I'm not quite sure." The egg felt so warm. Diamond went to the pictophone and called her mother. The woman in the picture Ash saw showed up. She said, "Hello Diamond." Ash saw Diamond on the phone and started to walk to her. Diamond said, "Hi mom. How ya been?" The woman smiled and said, "I'm doing fine honey. So, I bet you're calling about the egg?" Diamond nodded her head. She asked, "How long have you had it? It feels so warm. Like it's going to…." The mother smiled. She said, "Hatch? Yes it should. It's Azula's baby." Saying the last sentence in a whisper. Diamond said, "I knew it. So it's a-" "Diamond, who are you talking to?" Ash asked. Diamond turned around. She moved so he could see the screen. Diamond said, "Ash, this is my mom, Rose." Rose waved to Ash. Rose asked, "Diamond, who is this young man?" Ash looked surprised at Diamond and asked, "Wait, you haven't told her about us yet?!?!" Diamond rubbed the back of her head and laughed nervously. Rose asked, "OH, Diamond is this your boyfriend?! Oh my gosh I wish I was there. Hold on! Don't move, I'll go get my camera." Rose disappeared. Diamond said, "I haven't been able to tell her, and you can see why I've been trying to avoid it." Ash laughed and said, "Sorry about that. I didn't know she would do that." Diamond said, "Its ok. I–" "Ok I'm back," said Rose holding a camera. She said, "You two scoot in." Diamond frowned and said, "Mom!" Rose laughed and put the camera away. She said, "I'm just messing with you, Diamond. How's Jake? Have you caught anymore pokemon?" Diamond nodded her head. She said, "Jake evolved, and I got Angel and two more pokemon." Rose asked, "May I see?" Diamond nodded her head. She whistled, and Jake came running over to her. Jake jumped onto the screen and smiled. Rose laughed and said, "Oh goodness my. You've evolved into a beeeauuutiful Umbreon. Diamond what other pokemon do you have?" Diamond threw three poke balls into the air. Out came Acena, Angel, and Aqua, who evolved into a Gastrodon. Rose looked more carefully at Acena. She said, "Oh you got such a cutie. She is a rare keeper, and so is that handsome boy." Both Diamond and Ash blushed. Diamond said, "Mom I want you to meet my friends. Guys come here, will ya?" The gang came. Diamond introduced them, "Mom this is Brock, Dawn, Gary, and of course you know Ash. OH and his Pikachu." They all said hi. Rose said hello back. Diamond said, "Mom, Dawn started out with a Piplup just like you." Rose said, "Really? Well Dawn you gotta be…" Diamond walked off smiling. She let the gang talk to her mother a while. Finally 10 minutes later she went back to talk with her. Diamond asked the guys to let her talk to her mom by herself. Brock, Dawn, and Ash knew she was going to talk about her father. Diamond told them to tell Gary. She then turned her attention back to her mother. Diamond started to cry. Rose asked, "Sweetie what's wrong?" Diamond then told her everything. Cyrus's plan, him being the leader of an evil organization, but she didn't tell her about him using her powers. Rose then started to cry. In the background, a Lucario brought her a tissue. Rose said, "Diamond, I'm so sorry. I didn't know. I promise. The pokemon want to say hi." Then the screen was full of pokemon trying to all fit on it. Diamond waved and said, "Hi guys. I hope you've been taking good care of my mom." All the pokemon nodded their heads. Rose said, "Ok guys let me talk to her." The pokemon then moved. Rose said, "Well I better let you head on off to bed. Good night, honey. I love you." Diamond replied, "I love you too mom." Rose waved and the computer screen went blank. Diamond and the others went to bed, but Diamond couldn't sleep. For outside her room window was a huge building with spikes. This was Team Galactic's real headquarters.

Ok now I think this is the longest chapter I have ever written. Some of you haven't been reviewing, and I think that's fine. Ok I'm lying. Please! I'm begging you people to review, but if it's a flame, don't curse. Thank you and good night!


	33. Baby and Cyrus

When Diamond woke up the next morning, Dawn was gone. Diamond thought: _Must be getting some breakfast. _Then the egg became very warm. Diamond looked at it. She said, "Come on little fella. Hatch." As if her words were the trigger, the egg started to light up. Then out of the egg, came a little black and blue pokemon. It said, "Riolu!" It then jumped into Diamond's arms. They both started to laugh. Diamond said, "I think I'll name you…..baby. Since you're my little baby, along with Acena." Baby went, "Baby, baby. Asienah." It tried to say Acena's name, but couldn't quite get it. Diamond laughed. She jumped down the bed, held out her arms, and said, "Jump into my arms." Baby did what he was told, and jumped. They then went to check in the entrance, but didn't see anyone eating. She then went to see if they were in Ash's room. No one was there. Diamond asked, "Where is everyone?" Baby then started to point to Ash's bed. Diamond asked, "What is it, Baby?" Baby jumped out of her arms, and landed on Ash's bed. He then pointed to a note. Diamond walked over to it, and picked it up. It read:

_We have your friends. Come quietly and turn yourself in, and we promise we won't hurt them. If you come with anyone else, we will hurt them. Come by 12:00 P.M or…you get it._

_Signed,_

_Commander Saturn_

Diamond just looked at the note. She read it over and over again._ I can't believe it._. She clutched the note. _They took my friends. Along with Jake and my other pokemon. Except for the egg. _Then, the note burst into flames! Diamond let it drop to the floor, there the note turned to ashes. She became very angry. She looked at Baby and said, "Baby, mommy is going to turn into a pokemon. I want you to get on my back when I do, ok?" Baby didn't understand, but nodded his head. Diamond then started to change into Glaceon. When she was done changing, Baby got on her back. Diamond then started to jump forward, leaving a patch of ice everywhere she landed. She then ran out of the Center. She started to look for a way to run. Everyone just walked passed her. Someone noticed this was weird. A pink haired girl, with white streaks by her cheeks, asked, "Now why is a Glaceon so far from the cold? Unless…" The girl looked around Diamond's neck. She found what she was looking for. Then, Diamond ran to the direction of the Galactic's headquarters, leaving patches of ice. The girl said, "Glaceon's only do that when they're mad. So she must…Lucario, come on! We have a job." A Lucario instantly teleported itself to her. Using telekinesis it said, "Yes, Maylene." They both then started to walk towards the building.

Diamond came into the building, transforming back into a human. Grunts started to surround her, to make sure she didn't try anything. The only thing she did was pick up Baby. The grunts then led her to a room, where her friends were in a cage. Ash yelled, "Diamond, don't do it!" Dawn said, "Yeah. Don't worry about us. We'll be fine." Diamond held a straight face. She said, "I'm sorry, but this between my father and me." A door then opened. Saturn walked in with Cyrus. Diamond turned angry. She held Baby tighter. He didn't squirm. He just looked at her face. A single tear fell down her face. She said, "Ok. I'm here father. Now let them go." Cyrus looked at her and said, "Ok. Saturn, escort them out of the building. Then lock it when they're out." Saturn nodded his head and snapped his fingers. Several grunts came. They all went to the cage and opened it. Two escorted each person. Ash squirmed. He yelled, "Diamond, don't do this! Please don't! We can-" "Ash, stop!" Diamond yelled. She looked at him. He saw two tears rolling down each cheek. She said, "I love you. I want you to be safe, even if it costs me something. I'm sorry." She looked away, before she changed her mind. Ash walked, seeing her one more time before the door shut. Everyone was out of the room, except Diamond, Baby, and Cyrus. All was quiet for a while. Finally, Diamond said, "I hate you." Cyrus could barely hear her. She then yelled at the top of her lungs, "I hate you!" Cyrus said nothing. He motioned her to walk into a tube. Diamond put Baby down. He tried to come near her, but Diamond put out a Protect around him. He banged on it, trying to get her. Diamond said, "I'm sorry, but I got to make sure he doesn't get you. I love you." Baby sat down. Diamond then walked into the tube. Wires were implanted into her arms and legs. Cyrus began typing on a computer. Diamond said, "I told mom. You think all will be fine when this so called 'new world' is formed?" Cyrus said nothing, and continued to type. Diamond continued, "You will not hurt them! I have warned Starlight, Dimundo, and Pearlindo, and they will surely warn the others. Father, please stop this. There's enough time. I shouldn't have said I hated you. I don't. I love you, and that's why I want you to stop before you get hurt." Cyrus stopped typing. Diamond heard silent sobs. Cyrus looked up and said, "I can't stop. Not now, I am too close. I am sorry for doing this." He then raised a bar. Diamond started to scream. Little tiny electrical sparks were shocking her. She was in so much pain. He raised it a little higher. She cried and screamed in pain more. She opened her eyes to see him crying. She then closed her eyes and continued to scream in pain. She then heard, "Lucario, mega kick!" The door then broke down. A Lucario and a pink haired girl came in. Behind her, Ash, Pikachu, and Jake were. Diamond screamed even louder, Cyrus raising the bar. Ash yelled, "Stop!" He ran over to him and tried to lower the bar. They fought. Cyrus then punched Ash in the stomach, sending him across the room. Ash landed on a machine, falling unconscious. Diamond yelled, "NO!!!" She then became angry.

Then she started to let out electrical sparks of her own. They then broke the tube. The machines exploded from her energy. Cyrus tried to fix them. She then pulled the wires off of her and ran to Ash. She put him in her arms. She then made the Protect surrounding Baby disappear. "Jake," Diamond yelled, "Get Baby." Jake looked at the Riolu and picked it up with his teeth, and put him on his back. Maylene looked at Lucario and Jake. She said, "Let's go." The pokemon followed her. Diamond stood up, holding the unconscious Ash. She looked at her father. _It's as if he's: _she thought: _Letting me go. He's not fighting back. Maybe he is. _Diamond smiled at her father. He smiled back. He then frowned. He said, "I'm sorry, but I'm continuing. Go! Before they come back." Diamond nodded her head. As she walked out, she heard him say, "I love you." She then ran out of the building. She ran to her friends and they ran by the Pokemon Center. Ash was still unconscious, but breathing. Diamond fell to her knees, crying. Everyone just left her alone. Dawn whispered to the rest, "Let's leave her be." They all nodded their heads, and went inside. Diamond looked at Ash. He looked so peaceful. She started to form a smile. She then put her lips onto his for a while, and then took them off. Ash's eyes then started to open. Diamond smiled even more. He stuttered, "Di…Dia….Diamond?" She then pushed him against her in a giant hug. He held her tight. She said, "Thank goodness you're ok." Ash smiled. She said, "I'm sorry. I should've let you help. I just… I just didn't want you to…." She burst into tears. He let her go and looked at her. He said, "I understand. I love you." She said, "I love you too Ash." She thought about something. She said, "Come here. There's someone I want to show you." She grabbed his hand and led him inside the center. Dawn was holding Baby in her hands. Gary noticed Ash. He got up, and gave him a hug. He said, "Thank goodness you're ok. Dawn and I want to tell you something. Dawn!" Dawn looked at him and ran over to him. He held her waist and said, "We're going out." Dawn blushed. Diamond said, "I'm so glad." She looked over at Baby to see him trying to walk to Maylene. She was saying, "Come on. You can do it." He then stumbled right when he got to her. Ash noticed Baby and pulled out his pokedex, asking, "What's that?" The pokedex replied, "Riolu, the emanation pokemon. The aura that emanates from its body intensifies to alert others if it is afraid or sad." Ash put his pokedex up. He asked, "Why does it look like a-" "Because it evolves into one," Diamond said, knowing what he would ask. Ash smiled. Then, two characters came into the Pokemon Center. The girl said, "Congratulations! You just won a free training session for our new Trainers Course." The man said, "Yes, you get to come train free with us. Our Course is to help trainers and their pokemon get stronger." Diamond said, "Well, it would be nice to train-" "Baby!" said a little voice. Diamond looked down to see Baby standing by her feet. Diamond picked him up and said, "Are you sure you want to fight?" Baby nodded his head. Diamond smiled and said, "That's the spirit." Diamond looked at the two people and said, "We'll do it!"

Wow, that was a long chapter. I had a lot of ideas for it. It is sooooo long. I love it though. Plez review for me, if you can get down here to read this.


	34. Umbreon Returns

The two people walked Diamond and the gang to a building that they have not seen before. Diamond carried Baby in her arms. She asked, "Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, you just hatched!" Baby nodded his head. Diamond said, "If you become too weak, I promise to come after you. Deal?" Baby nodded his head. When they got into the building the girl said, "I will personally battle your pokemon." Diamond said, "Now if he gets hurt too badly, I can stop the match, right?" The man said, "Of course, of course. For your pokemon's stake." Jake looked at the people. He didn't like them. The woman said, "Ok Dustox come on out!" She threw her poke ball and out came the moth pokemon. Diamond put Baby down and said, "Do your best!" Baby said, "Best, best!" He then walked out to the center of the field. Diamond said, "Ok Baby, use scratch!" The little pokemon ran up to the Dustox. "Dustox, dodge it and quick!" yelled the woman. But Dustox was late, and got hurt. "Dustox, whirlwind!" yelled the woman. A gust of wind hit Baby and he couldn't get up. Diamond said, "I knew this was a bad idea!" She then ran to Baby. The man said, "Let me get that for you." He then pushed a button, and a hand grabbed Baby. He was then put into a sphere on a robot. The woman and the man got inside the robot. "Baby!" Diamond yelled. Maylene yelled, "Who do you think you are?" "Listen, is that a voice I-" said Jessie when Ash yelled, "Pikachu, thunder!" Pikachu then let loose a huge amount of electricity, but it went to a rod and zapped Baby. Baby cried and screamed. Diamond yelled, "Pikachu stop!" Pikachu then stopped. Diamond then said, "I'm going to show you what pain is all about." She then started to change, when another hand grabbed her collar. She jumped to try and reach it. James laughed and said, "Looks like your powers are gone, little twerp." Diamond yelled, "What? My powers aren't gone. Give it back!" Jessie looked confused and asked, "What do you mean? We thought your powers lied in this collar?" Diamond yelled, "Of course not. It keeps something inside. Pure evil. Give it back or you will see it!" Jessie squealed and said, "Oooo, pure evil. Now that sounds nice. Doesn't it James?" James nodded his head. Meowth said, "I'll get popcorn." Diamond grinded her teeth. She looked at Ash, scared. She said, "Go." Ash shook his head, and replied, "I'm not leaving you. We'll get the bell back." The collar was now inside by Jessie, James, and Meowth. Ash got angry. He looked at the gang for answers. Dawn said, "Ash?" He asked, "What Dawn?" She said nothing. All she did was point at Diamond, her fingers and body shivering. Ash slowly turned around. Diamond's head was hanging over. _Just like before: _Ash thought. Diamond turned around. Her eyes were blood red, and her teeth were sharp.

Well, Umbreon is back. Will Ash get hurt again?


	35. Death

Diamond started to laugh. Ash looked at the others and yelled, "Run!" They all turned around and started to run. Diamond yelled, "Oh no you don't!" and started to run after them. Ash ran to Maylene's side. He asked, "Do you know about this?" Maylene nodded. She looked back. Diamond was getting closer. She looked back at Ash and said, "Everyone in town is in their homes, so they should be fine." Gary pulled out his poke ball and said, "I think Umbreon can talk to her. Umbreon come on out and talk to Diamond!" Ash yelled, "Gary, no!" But it was too late. Umbreon came out and tried to talk to Diamond. She kept to them. Ash looked at Gary and yelled, "Return him, now! She'll kill him!" Gary hurried and looked at Umbreon. Diamond was about to attack. He quickly yelled, "Umbreon return!" Umbreon barely made it inside without being hurt. Diamond looked at him and started to run. The gang kept running, but Gary tripped on a rock. Diamond was getting closer. Ash saw him and ran in front of him. He looked at Gary and said, "Go! Tell the guys I'll hold her off!" Gary nodded his head, got up, and ran. Ash looked at Pikachu and said, "Go with them." Pikachu shook his head. Ash yelled, "Please Pikachu. Go protect the others. For me." Pikachu didn't want to go, but listened. Ash stood there. He thought: _Ok, I'm ready. Maybe she'll realize it's me. _He heard Diamond cry out, "It's useless, Ash. Diamond isn't in control. I am!" Ash's eyes widened. He started to slowly back up. He then turned around and ran. Diamond was getting closer. She then was right behind him. She then yelled, "Shadow claw!" Ash turned around to see her hand turn black. He tried to run faster, but was too late. Diamond stabbed him right in the back. Ash stopped. He coughed up blood. Dawn noticed and yelled, "Ash!" She started to run back. Ash fell to his knees, Diamond's hand still in his back. The gang then started to run to them. Maylene yelled, "Lucario, hurry and get Baby and the collar. Quickly!" Lucario said, "Yes ma'am." and disappeared. Diamond finally pulled out her hand. She looked at it. Blood was covering her hand. Her head then shot out great pain. Ash turned around and looked at her. Tears were filling her eyes. She was crying, "No! No, I didn't….Ash…no…..you killed him! Damn it!" Her eyes then turned to normal and teeth as well. She fell her knees go numb. She fell to the ground. She crawled to Ash. He was losing blood, and quickly. He looked at her. He moved to her and lied on her lap. Diamond started to cry. She was yelling, "No….Ash please don't die." She closed her eyes as the tears fell. She then felt something warm brush her cheeks. She looked to see Ash's hand on her cheek. She said, "It's my fault. I killed you. Ash…please don't die!" Diamond fell to his chest. He heard her sob. He rubbed her back and said, "Diamond, it's going to be ok." But he knew he was going to die. She looked at him and said, "I know you're just saying that. I murdered you. It's my fault. I KILLED YOU!!!" She was crying. Crying more than she had ever cried before. The gang then made it to her. Brock bent down to him, but Diamond yelled, "Don't touch him, or death will on your hands too." Diamond looked back at Ash. His breathing was getting lower. He was about to die. Diamond held onto him, saying, "I'll never let go. I won't, I just won't. I won't let you go." Brock shed tears, Maylene had her head in her hand, sobs could be heard, Dawn was crying in Gary's chest, and Gary was crying into Dawn's hair. Pikachu was crying and even Jake was. Ash weakly said, "Diamond, I will always love you. I…" He didn't get to finish. Diamond looked at him. He wasn't breathing. Ash……..was dead.

I'm sorry, but I am totally bursting out in tears. I'm serious. I will write the next chapter. I promise his funeral is going to be nice. Unless……


	36. Never Let Go

Well that's it. Go away. The story's over. Bye bye now. Nah I'm just kidding stay here and read about what happens.

Lucario came back with Baby and the collar. Baby jumped out of his arms and ran to Diamond. She looked at him. She was absolutely covered in tears. She held him in her arms. Acena then popped out of her poke ball. She looked at Ash. She looked at Diamond and asked, "Mommy, what's wrong with Daddy?" Diamond sobbed. She grabbed Acena and held her to her chest. "We can save him," Lucario said. Diamond looked at him and asked, "We can? How?" Lucario looked at Baby and said, "He and I can use our aura. It won't kill us, but we will be hurt. Baby could be injured badly." Diamond thought about it. _How can I choose: _Diamond thought: _I can't risk losing Baby, but Ash…_ She then felt Baby leave her arms. He was walking to Lucario. He said, "I….want…..to help….Ash." Diamond whispered, "Baby." Baby looked at her. He said, "Mommy….we will…..bring….back…..Ash." Lucario and Baby walked over to Ash. They bent down, and started to release their aura. It filled Ash. They were working very hard. Baby started to wince at the pain. Diamond said, "Baby, you can-" "No!" he said. Diamond didn't say anything.

10 minutes later

Lucario and Baby stopped. They plopped down to the ground, exhausted. Acena walked over to them and said, "Recover!" A light came out of her hands and onto them. Diamond then heard coughing. Her eyes widened. She looked down at Ash, to see him coughing as if he had tons of water in his lungs. She smiled, and started to cry tears of joy. Ash then looked at her and smiled. He said, "I told you it was going to be ok." Diamond then squeezed him and hard. He kissed her neck saying, "Its ok. I told you. I'm fine." Dawn then fell down and hugged them. Gary and Brock then did the same thing. Jake and Pikachu were brushing against their trainers. Everyone got up and went into the center. They all got their own rooms, to think about things.

Midnight

Ash was sound asleep, Pikachu on his side. He heard the door creek open. He slowly opened his eyes to see Diamond. Jake and Baby were walking by her side. Pikachu woke up, got up, and walked into the other bed. Jake and Baby got onto the foot of the same bed. Ash sat up and asked, "What's wrong Diamond?" She didn't reply. Instead she walked to his bed. She sat down. They just looked into each other's eyes for a while. Then, Diamond held him tightly. He said, "I'm fine. It's ok." She asked, "Can I lie here tonight? I don't feel comfortable without you." Ash looked at her for a second and nodded his head. She then got under the covers and looked the other way. His hand then went over her shoulder. She looked at it. Then she grabbed it and held it. She then heard him say, "Never let go." Diamond rubbed it saying, "Never let go." Then, she fell asleep, still holding his hand. _Never let go: _echoed in both of their minds.

_Never let go._ Never let go of someone you care about. Even if they are dead you should not push them out of your life. If you do, then you don't care about them. It may be hard on you, but trust me, its good to never let go. Please review if you have never let go of someone. if you don't, then you don't love them. s


	37. He Returns

Morning came slowly. Diamond had been up for two hours, remembering everything that happened last night. _Diamond isn't in control. I am. _What the Umbreon said kept rolling in her mind. She looked at the hand that performed the shadow claw. She could still smell it. She clutched it. The blood of Ash. She had cut her hand that night, from cutting into Ash's skin. She had a bandage on before she went to sleep. She looked behind her to see Ash still asleep. She smiled. She leaned over and kissed his cheek. Ash then started to wake up. He saw her eyes and said, "Good morning." She clutched his hand and replied, "Good morning. How do you feel?" Ash sat up. He said, "I feel great. Ready to battle Maylene." Diamond giggled. _Shadow claw. _She frowned. Ash noticed and asked, "You ok?" Diamond said nothing. Ash asked, "You're not thinking of going?! Are you?" Diamond shook her head. She said, "Of course not. That would kill me on the inside. It's just…" _Diamond isn't in control. I am. _Ash asked, "It's just what?" Diamond said, "Umbreon was in total control. All I could do was scream and watch." Ash saw her start to cry. He picked up her hand. He said, "Don't worry. If that happens again, we'll be ready." The collar wasn't on her, but she knew what held Umbreon in. She looked at Baby, who held the collar. She got out of the bed, and gently took it out of his hands. She put it around her neck, the velvet gently rubbing against her neck. She then looked at Baby. He was lying on top of Jake. Pikachu was sound asleep. Diamond then felt Ash grab her hand. She turned around. She said, "Acena came out. She was wondering what happened. We better show her you're ok." Ash nodded his head. Diamond reached into her pouch and pulled out her poke ball. She said, "Come out Acena!" Out then came the little blue pokemon. She looked at Ash and said, "Daddy!" She flew to his arms, which he embraced her with. Diamond could hear Acena say, "Daddy I'm glad you're ok. What happened?" Ash looked at Diamond, who shook her head. Ash said, "Nothing, Acena. I just fell asleep." Acena smiled. Acena saw Baby and asked, "Mommy, who's that?" Diamond picked up Baby and said, "He's Baby. He's your new brother." Acena smiled. She flew out of Ash's hands to Diamond. Jake, along with Pikachu, woke up. Baby woke up as well. Acena asked, "Mommy, can we go outside and play with Baby?" Diamond nodded her head. She said, "You guys go ahead. Jake, go with them." Ash said, "You too Pikachu." (Ha-ha that all rhymes.) Pikachu and Jake nodded their heads, and led the baby pokemon outside. Diamond and Ash walked out, holding hands. When they got to the entrance, they saw everyone eating. Dawn had let out her Buneary, Prinplup, and her newly caught Pachirisu. Gary had out his Electafire (if that's not how you spell it, tell Me.) and his Umbreon. Brock had out his Burmy, Sudowoodo, Croagunk, and his Happiny. They were all eating. Diamond and Ash ran over to them. They were happy to see Ash was fine. Diamond apologized to everyone.

After everyone ate breakfast they all went outside to enjoy the day. Ash asked, "Diamond will you help me practice for the gym battle?" Diamond said, "Of course. It will also help me." They both then went onto a field. Ash said, "Go Staravia!" Out came the bird pokemon. Diamond smiled and said, "Come on out, Aqua." Out came the Gastrodon. Diamond yelled, "Aqua, water pulse!" The pokemon let loose a powerful ball of water.

10 minutes later

Staravia had fainted and so did Aqua, when Pikachu fought. They were doing a two on two battle. Diamond smiled and said, "Aqua, return. You deserve a nice long rest." She then put the poke ball back in her pocket and switched it out for another poke ball. She yelled, "Come on out, Angel!"

15 minutes later

Angel and Pikachu were panting very hard. Diamond yelled, "Quick attack Angel!" "Pikachu use quick attack as well!" Ash yelled back. The two pokemon collided. Dust had appeared. Ash and Diamond both waited. When the dirt vanished, both pokemon were fainted. Diamond ran to Angel, while Ash ran to Pikachu. Diamond returned Angel, Pikachu got up, and went to play. Diamond had clutched her hand from the intense battle. Not from anger, but from excitement. The bandage was bleed through. Brock yelled, "Diamond, let me get you a new bandage!" Diamond nodded her head and ran over to Brock. When he took the bandage off, a large cut, which surround her whole hand, was bleeding. Brock pulled out a bottle, and said, "This will sting." He poured it on her hand, and it did sting. A lot. Like fire was on it. After he poured the medicine he started to put the bandage on her hand. She said, "Thanks Brock. That's much better." Then, a huge amount of pain struck her head. She grabbed it, fell on her knees, and screamed. Ash, who was playing with Acena and Baby, saw this, he ran to her. He got down on he's knees and asked, "Diamond what's wrong?" The pain then went away. She said, "It's gone. I wonder what was wrong." "What's she whining about?" said a cruel voice. Everyone turned to see Paul.

Well he hasn't shown up in a long time. Except if you count Saturn being him. I have noticed that many have read the previous chapter but have not sent a review telling me they have not let go. Apparently you people have let go. otherwise you would've reviewed. well I now know that you people don't care about the ones you love. well bye.  


	38. Answer Me!

No body said a word. Ash didn't say anything to Paul, and Diamond just stood there. Finally, she got up and said, "Why do you care?" Then Ash's back let off a huge amount of pain. Ash winced at this pain, and Diamond noticed it. She said, "Lift up your shirt." He did so. On his back, was a round cut, and it was bleeding. Diamond said, "Must be from the other night. Let me get you some bandages and some medicine." She rushed over to get the things, ignoring Paul. Paul noticed Ash's back. _What in the world could've caused that: _he thought. Diamond came back, with the things. As she put them on his back, she said, "You may be alive, but the scar is still there. I wonder why it didn't do this last night." Ash shrugged his shoulders. Paul yelled, "Ok what's going on? How did that wimp get that scar, and what did you mean by 'alive'? Tell me." Diamond looked at him and said, "No. We don't have to. It is none of your business, Paul." Diamond then turned back around. Paul clutched his fist. He then started to run to Diamond, with a fist!

Ok I know this is a really short chap, but I gotta write for another story and I couldn't think of anything right now. But the next chap will be longer. I promise. s


	39. The Full Moon's Surprises

Diamond saw this from the corner of her eye. When he reached her back, she jumped into the air. She then pushed off his head with her hand and landed behind him. He looked back to see her looking at him. Diamond said, "Like I said, it's none of your business." Paul looked angrily at her. She just stared at him for a while, and he did the same. They did this for quite some time. Paul then finally said, "I'm outta here." He then walked off. Diamond looked at the others. Dawn was sitting down on the grass, with Gary, Brock was cooking, and the pokemon were playing. Diamond smiled at Ash, and he smiled back. Diamond then started to walk towards Dawn. Ash just watched her leave. Pikachu then tugged on Ash's pant leg. Ash looked down. Pikachu signaled him to come play. Ash then ran off with Pikachu. Diamond sat by Dawn and said, "There's a contest here. It's in three days. Is that ok?" Dawn nodded her head. Diamond said, "Good. There are two. They usually do that here." Diamond then laid back in the grass. Minutes had passed when she said, "I think I might enter the contest." Dawn looked at her, smiled, and said, "That's great, but we won't go easy on you." Diamond laughed and said, "Don't worry, you won't have to." Ash then started to train with the rest of his pokemon. They decided to go to the gym after the contest. Diamond got up and said, "Well I better go train." As she walked off, Dawn asked, "Who are you using?" Diamond smiled and said, "That's going to be a surprise." And she walked out of the town.

Three days later

Ash, Gary, Brock, Baby, and Pikachu were sitting in the stands, which were very crowded. Ash held Baby in his hands. Brock said, "Wow this is a packed stadium." Gary replied, "Yeah I know." Ash said, "I haven't seen Diamond a lot for a couple of days. I mean I see her go to bed, but I don't see her hang around." The rest nodded their heads, and Brock said, "Well this is her first contest. Maybe she wanted to get some training in." Gary said, "It might not be her first contest. You can come in all ages, and maybe she already has two ribbons." They nodded their heads, and turned their heads to the front. A woman said, "Now to welcome our first contestant, Diamond!" Diamond then came from back behind the stage. She was wearing a red dress with her collar. She curtsied, and said, "Thank you. I'm glad to be here, and now…." She pulled out her poke ball, and said, "I'd like to introduce you to…" She threw the poke ball and yelled, "Angel!" The poke ball opened, and as it opened, snow covered the pokemon. When it disappeared, the Glaceon stood. "Glaceon!" Angel said happily. The woman from before, said, "What a beautiful way to enter. Now let's see what Diamond does next." Diamond looked at Angel and said, "Angel, flip while using ice beam!" Angel nodded her head, and started to do a front flip, while using ice beam. She looked like a ball of ice, flying through the air. Diamond then yelled, "Stop!" Immediately, Angel stopped and landed on the ground. Diamond said, "Now for our final display. Icicle spear!" Angel shot the spears into the air. The spears were now falling towards her! The crowd gasped, and so did the judges. Diamond said, "Wait for it." Then, right as the spears were a foot away from Angel, Diamond yelled, "Now!" Angel then released a shadow ball, which was just in time. When the spears broke, sparkles covered Angel's fur and she looked like she just rolled in some snow. The first judge said, "That was incredible. I couldn't take my eyes off even if I tried." The second judge said, "Remarkable!" The third judge, Nurse Joy, said, "That was excellent. A bond of trust between the two. Angel really trusts Diamond." Angel turned, and smiled at Diamond. They both turned to the crowd, and bowed. They then ran off the stage, to meet Dawn. Dawn said, "Diamond, that was incredible. It was so beautiful." Diamond laughed nervously, and scratched her head. She said, "Thanks Dawn. We worked really hard on that one. I bet you and your pokemon will do great." "Umbreon!" came a pokemon's voice. Jake came running down the halls, and jumped into Diamond's arms. Dawn asked, "What's Jake doing back here?" Diamond said, "You'll see."

Finals. Night time. The roof of the stadium was opened and the moon shone brightly.

A woman said, "Now we are down to Diamond and Dawn. Now trainers, since this is the final round, you two can use a different pokemon if you want to." Dawn was looking for Diamond, when she walked out to the stadium, Jake by her side. The woman said, "Ok. Begin!" Diamond looked at Jake and said, "Ok, let's do this." Jake nodded his head, and jumped to the front. Dawn pulled out her poke ball, threw it, and yelled, "Prinplup, let's do this." Out then came the penguin pokemon. The time then started. Diamond yelled, "Jake, quick attack!" Jake then started to run. Dawn yelled, "Prinplup, slow him down with bubble beam." Prinplup then shot out bubbles, but Diamond yelled, "Dig!" and immediately Jake dug underground. Prinplup looked around, but Jake rose under him. "Prinplup, dodge." And he did so just in time. Dawn yelled, "Now quickly use wing attack." Prinplup then continuously hit Jake with his wings. Jake then landed by Diamond. All Diamond did was smile. She yelled, "Ok Jake, Moonlight!" Dawn asked, "Moonlight?" Jake then looked towards the sky, at the moon. "Um…bre…on!" he said. Then, light shone on Jake, and his wounds disappeared. Dawn thought: _He must be using the moon to recover. _As she thought, she didn't notice Jake coming at Prinplup with a thunderbolt. When she did notice, it was too late. Then, time ran out. Dawn looked at the board. Diamond barely had more points. The woman said, "Congratulations to Diamond from Sunnyshore City!" Diamond ran to Jake and hugged him tightly. Dawn looked depressed. Prinplup came up to her and hugged her leg. Diamond walked to Dawn and said, "Good job, Dawn. You fought well." She held out her hand. Dawn smiled and took it. They then shook hands. Diamond then went and accepted her ribbon. The woman then said, "Don't forget, coordinators, if you lost today, you can try tomorrow." The crowd then let out a loud cheer.

The guys then left the stadium, talking about all of the matches. Diamond wasn't paying attention. She was looking up at the moon. The full moon. She then said, "I'm going to sleep outside tonight." As she said that, she looked at Baby. He was fast asleep. She then heard a cry. "It can't be," she said. She walked over to an alley where the noise came from. Ash asked, "Can't be what?" They all then followed her. When she stopped, she just stood there. When the gang reached her, they saw what she was looking at. Dawn pulled out her pokedex, which said, "Cresselia, the New Moon pokemon. It has an ornament on its head that resemble a crescent moon, and it also has three rings on its torso that look similar to the rings of Saturn. Light particles are given off by its veil-like feathers when it flies."

Why is a Cresselia here, and how does Diamond know it? Keep on reading to find out.


	40. The Unwanted Kiss

Diamond put Baby on Jake's back and slowly walked towards Cresselia. When she got over their, they started to talk in pokemon. After a while, Diamond nodded her head, and Cresselia flew off. She then walked back to the gang. She looked sad. Ash asked, "What's wrong?" Diamond continued walking, saying, "Nothing." She then went out of the town, and sat down on the grass. Jake and Baby were by Ash. Baby was sleeping on Jake's back. Ash saw Diamond put her head between her knees, and knew she was crying. Ash looked at the others and said, "You guys go sleep in the Center. I'll stay out here with Diamond." The gang nodded their heads, and went inside. Ash looked at Pikachu, then at Jake, and then said, "Come on guys." They then started to walk to Diamond. When they got to her, she said, "She died." Ash sat down, put an arm around her, and asked, "Who died?" Diamond looked up at the sky and said, "That Cresselia's mom. We knew her for a long time." Ash just smiled and hugged her. He heard her sob. She wiped her eyes. Then, a Murkrow came in front of them. Diamond and Ash looked puzzled. "Murrrrkrow!" It yelled. Diamond gasped and said, "It's….using... Hypnosis…" But it didn't get through. They all fell asleep.

Later

When Diamond woke up she didn't see Ash. In fact she didn't see anyone, not even Jake. "Hello, Diamond," she heard a voice from behind her say. Diamond looked at the corner of her eye, saying, "I know that voice." She turned around to see Paul. She stood up and yelled, "Where am I?" He said, "You never left. I just moved Ash and them." He started to walk towards her, and she started to back up. She then ran into a tree. He kept coming closer. Diamond asked, "What do you want?" Paul didn't reply. He just kept walking to her. He finally reached her and they were face to face. Diamond looked angry. Paul then leaned in closer. Then, he kissed her! Diamond couldn't move. Then, he took his lips off of her. She was furious. He said, "You're not good enough for Ash. Come on, leave him." Diamond then couldn't hold it back. She slapped Paul hard, and ran off. She was running off to the Pokemon Center, when she heard, "Monferno, flame wheel!" She looked behind to see a Monferno coming at her. He was moving too fast for her to move. "Pikachu, thunderbolt!" She looked back to see Ash and Pikachu. Monferno got shocked, ran back to Paul, and they walked off. Diamond touched her lips. She then quickly moved her hands off. Ash didn't ask about the Monferno. He just grabbed her hand and said, "Diamond, I want you to meet someone." They then ran into the Pokemon Center, to a pictophone. There on the phone was Ash's mom. They talked about Ash and Diamond dating. Then, Dawn went to have her contest, Brock and Gary escorting her, while Diamond and Ash walked to the gym. Diamond didn't say a word. Ash noticed that she was sad. He asked, "Diamond, are you ok? Did something happen?" She didn't say anything, but then she said, "Ash…..Paul kissed me." They both stopped walking. Ash clutched his hands. He yelled, "Next time I see him, I'll kill him!" You sure about that?" said a voice. They both turned around to see Paul. Ash ran to him, holding a fist, saying, "I'll kill you!"

Well that was an interesting chapter. Hope you liked it. Leave a review plez.


	41. Diamond's House

"No, Ash stop!" Diamond yelled, tears starting to fall, but he didn't seem to listen. He just kept going at to Paul. Jake then went in front of Ash, making him stop. Ash looked angrily into Jake's eyes. He then said to Paul, "You're not worth it." He then looked into his eyes and said, "But don't you ever, EVER, touch Diamond again." He then walked with Jake back to Diamond. Paul turned around, and walked off. When Ash got to Diamond she hugged him tightly. She yelled, "Please don't ever do that. I was afraid you were going to get hurt." Ash looked down at her head, and held her.

They then went to the gym leader's for their battles. Ash went first, and won. Diamond was now on her last pokemon, fighting Lucario. "Jake, shadow ball!" "Lucario dodge!" both of the pokemon did as they were told. Jake missed, by like an inch. "Jake quick attack!" "Lucario, you too!" They both then went at each other, but Diamond yelled, "Now!" Maylene went, "What?!" Jake then went off course, to Lucario's side. Lucario just stared at Jake. Diamond yelled, "Now! Shadow ball!" Jake then released a huge shadow ball onto Lucario. Lucario then went crashing to a wall, and a dust cloud appeared. When it disappeared, Lucario had fainted.

A few minutes later Maylene gave both Ash and Diamond their badges. They thanked Maylene and left the gym. When they got out, they saw Dawn and the others walking towards the gym. Dawn had won her contest with her Buneary.

They then left the city, and headed for the next town. They were out of the town, when Gary asked, "Hey Diamond, how long do you think it'll take to get to Pastoria?" Diamond didn't have to think hard on this one. She said, "About an hour. We pass Lake Valor, and go right near Sunnyshore. It's not that far. We'll even pass my house." They continued to walk.

Around thirty minutes later

They were walking, when Ash noticed a house with a large fence surrounding the house. Ash pointed to it and asked, "Hey Diamond, is that your house?" Diamond smiled and nodded her head. She asked, "Do you want to go see?" The gang nodded their heads and headed for the house. When they got their, Ash could see why they had such a large field. Eevee's and their evolutions surrounded the place. There were a lot of them. Diamond then walked to the gate and opened it. The gang walked in, and followed her. When they reached the house, they heard a cup break. They could hear a woman cry, "Stop that you two, or you're going to destroy my house!" They could hear wings and feet go pass the door. Diamond laughed and said, "Lopunny and Staraptor don't get along well." She then opened the door and they walked in. Diamond said, "Mom?" Then, Diamond's mother ran passed her, chasing her Staraptor. She barely got to say, "Hey honey." She said it really fast. Dawn held out her pokedex, which said, "Staraptor, the bird predator pokemon. It has a savage nature. It will courageously challenge foes that are much larger." Diamond's mother then ran passed them again, chasing a Lopunny. She screamed, "Get back here!" They could hear the Lopunny laugh. Ash's pokedex said, "Lopunny, the long eared pokemon. An extremely cautious pokemon. It cloaks its body with its fluffy ear fur when it senses danger." Ash then heard Diamond's mother yell, "Swampert, help me out!" The voice came from the back. A Swampert then walked passed the gang. Dawn's pokedex immediately said, "Swampert, the swamp pokemon. Its great strength, allowing it to procure and drag boulders that can weigh a ton, lets it pile up boulders around its beach nest in order to weather the storms that it may predict. Of course, with its strength and its rock-hard arms, it can easily batter down a foe with a single swing." A minute later the Swampert came walking pass them, dragging the Lopunny, who had crossed her arms. "Empoleon, get Staraptor!" Speaking of Staraptor, it flew right in front of them. It stopped when it noticed Diamond. It then started to talk to her. Diamond replied, "It's nice to see you too. You guys are in trouble." Staraptor laughed, not noticing Empoleon behind him. The Empoleon grabbed him with his wings, waved to Diamond, then walked off. Ash's pokedex said, "Empoleon, the emperor pokemon. The three horns that extend from its beak attest to its power. The leader has the biggest horns." Diamond's mother then came by, panting and sweating. She said, "You…guys…want….lunch?"

Ok I know that was a dumb way to end the chapter, but what with what was going on I thought it was normal. Hope you liked it. Don't forget to leave a review. :):)


	42. Arceus's Gift and Draceon

Diamond's mother then prepared a nice lunch. Brock had helped her out in the kitchen. The gang had started to eat, when Lopunny and Staraptor came by. They looked sad. They then started to talk. Diamond's mother looked at Diamond, who said, "They said they were sorry." Rose looked back at them and said, "Its ok. Just don't do it again. At least for today." The pokemon nodded their heads and went off. Diamond then heard something outside. She said, "Um… I'm going to go get some air." She then got up and walked outside. Ash heard it too, and thought that was what she was going to look at. He got up and said, "Um... I'll go see what she's looking at." He then walked out of the house.

Outside

Diamond looked to see if anyone was following her, and went around the corner of the house. Ash slowly followed her to the forest. There he saw a weird pokemon. He pulled out his pokedex and it said, "Arceus. No further information." _Arceus? Never heard of it: _he thought. Diamond said, "I heard you call me. What is it?" Arceus spoke human, "I thought I could trust you with an experiment." Diamond looked confused. He continued, "I'm working on creating an Eevee legendary." Diamond smiled and asked, "Really?" Arceus nodded his head. He said, "But you must protect the other legendaries of Sinnoh from your father. Will you do so?" Diamond nodded her head. Arceus said, "Good. Here we go." Arceus closed his eyes and began to concentrate. Light then appeared onto Diamond. She then started to change. This Eevee form was as big as Arceus. When the light faded, a brown and red figure stood. It had four paws, a long tail, a red jewel on her head, and black stripes on its body. Diamond looked at her new body. She said, "Cool. Hey, I can speak human!" Arceus smiled and nodded his head. He said, "Yes you can. You are the only one of your kind, and since you are an Eevee evolution, and a dragon type, I will call you…Draceon." "Draceon," repeated Diamond, "I like it." Arceus said, "It will be rare now that an Eevee evolves into a Draceon. They will have to have your blessings, or a dragon pokemon's to evolve into one. But more from you then from other pokemon. Understand?" Diamond nodded her head and asked, "So when I give a blessing and they evolve into one, are they able to give a blessing?" Arceus nodded and said, "Only two, while you can give as many as you want. They must give at least one blessing in their lives." Diamond nodded her head. Arceus looked around and said, "Oh and Ash is here." Ash froze up. _How did he know that? I haven't made a sound: _Ash thought. Diamond then looked straight at Ash. She then said, "Come here Ash." Ash then walked towards her. Arceus said, "He will make a fine mate. Now…. I must be off." He then jumped away. Diamond looked at Ash and smiled. She said, "Cool. I got a blessing from Arceus." Ash asked, "What is Arceus?" Diamond started to explain, "Arceus is said to have created the world, along with Dialga and Palkia. Then he created Sinnoh. That's all I know. Oh and that he can create pokemon." Ash was confused, but he sorta understood. Then, a claw grabbed Diamond. Ash looked up to see Team Rocket.

Wow, not wise to try and capture a legendary, huh? The whole Draceon thing was my idea. Hope you like it. Leave reviews.


	43. Volkner

Diamond looked at Team Rocket. Jessie asked, "What kind of pokemon is that?" James said, "I don't know. I've never seen it before. That means it's probably rare." Meowth jumped up and said, "We can turn it in to the boss for a big promotion." Diamond smiled. She opened her mouth and said, "Dragon fang!" Her fangs then grew larger and she bit into the hand, breaking it in the process. Team Rocket noticed it, and Jessie said, "Meowth, prepare the other hand." Meowth said, "Roger dodger." He then pressed a button, and another claw came. Diamond opened her mouth again and yelled, "Dragon pulse!" She then let loose a stream of blue and white mist. It hit Team Rocket and sent them flying. She then turned back to normal. Ash said, "Wow, Diamond! That was amazing." Diamond then started to blush. She looked up at the sky, which was turning black. She took Ash's hand and said, "Come on. Let's go before they worry about us." They then started to run down back to the house. When they opened the door, a man with spikey yellow hair was talking to Diamond's mom. Diamond ran up to the man, hugged him, and said, "Hey Volkner. What're you doing here?" Volkner said, "Your mom called me and told me you were here, so I wanted to pay you a visit." Ash asked, "Diamond, who is this?" Diamond let go of Volkner and said, "Ash, this is Volkner. He is the gym leader of Sunnyshore City, and a good friend of ours." Ash stopped listening when she said gym leader. He asked, "Hey, Volkner want to have a battle?" Volkner said, "I don't know." Ash begged, "Please." Volkner thought about it and said, "Ok. We'll have a one on one battle. Let's go outside." Ash jumped with excitement and everyone went outside. Diamond decided to be the judge. Ash looked at Pikachu and said, "You ready, Pikachu?" "Pika!" Pikachu said, and then jumped to the front. Volkner pulled out a poke ball and said, "Come on out, Ambipom." Out came a purple pokemon with two tails, that each had hands. Dawn pulled out her pokedex, saying, "That's a weird pokemon." The pokedex said, "Ambipom, the evolved form of Aipom. To eat, it deftly shucks nuts with its two tails. It rarely uses its arms now."

Minutes later

"Pikachu is unable to battle," Diamond said, "Victory goes to Volkner." Volkner returned his pokemon, and Ash put Pikachu back on his shoulder. Ash said, "Great battle. You're really tough." Volkner didn't say anything. He looked at Diamond and said, "Hey I think I'll head home now. See ya." He then walked away, putting his hands into his pocket. Ash asked Diamond, "What's with him?" Diamond looked at Ash and said, "He's just been bored lately because every challenger that battles him, loses. He said he might go battle the Elite Four." Ash looked back to Volkner, who just disappeared over a hill. Diamond looked at her mom, and said, "Well we better get going. Bye." She then walked off with the rest of the gang, Diamond's mom waving good bye. Diamond said, "We have about another thirty minutes till we get there." Diamond then saw something ahead. Team Galactic members were blocking the road. In front of them were Purugly and Dustox. Ash said, "They just won't give up, will they?" Diamond then started to change into Draceon. Brock asked, "What is that?!" Ash said, "We'll explain later. Now let's get these guys out of the way." Diamond then started to run to them, leaving the others behind. She jumped into the air, and then slammed her tail to the ground, creating an earthquake. Team Galactic and the pokemon moved. "Enough!" said a voice. When Diamond turned to look, a sphere grabbed her and pulled her to Saturn. Diamond banged her head against the sphere, trying to break it. She couldn't. Saturn said, "When I saw you go into the forest, I didn't know what you were doing. Then, we a grunt told me they could've sworn they saw Arceus, I had to believe you two had a chat. Then, he created the pokemon you are now, right?" Diamond said, "Let me out now. I'm not playing games anymore, Saturn." Saturn said, "I don't think so, Diamond. Now we can-" An explosion then happened behind them, knocking over Saturn. Diamond moved around in the sphere, still not escaping. Saturn asked, "What happened?!" "I think you better release my daughter," said a voice. Diamond's eyes widened and she smiled. Out of the explosion came Diamond's mother and Azula.

Well I hope you liked this chapter. How'd Rose know Diamond was in trouble? Find out next time. Leave reviews while I'm gone. Buh bye now:)


	44. Pastoria

Ok listen. I know Dawn was suppose to be 10, but I'm making everyone fifteen. If you don't like it, then don't read the story. Good day, SIRS:)

"Azula, get them out of here!" Diamond's mom said. Azula said, "With pleasure." She then powered up for an attack, and then shot it at Team Galactic. They all went flying through the air. Rose then ran to Diamond, who was still trapped in the sphere. Rose kicked it, and punched it, but couldn't get through. Ash ran to it and started to punch. Diamond then turned back to normal. She started to kick and punch it too, but it still wouldn't break. Baby, who was in Dawn's arms, jumped down and started to punch it too. Diamond smiled at his effort. Azula then came over to it and said, "Allow me." She concentrated by closing her eyes. Then she opened them and kicked her foot into the sphere, and it broke. Diamond got out of the shattered pieces, and picked up Baby. Diamond said, "Thank you, sweetie, for trying to help." Baby then rubbed his neck on Diamond. Rose said, "Well it's getting late, and we should be going. See you kids later." Diamond looked at her mom and said, "Wait!" Rose looked back and asked, "Yes, dear?" Diamond asked, "How did you know I was in trouble?" Rose smiled and said, "Azula sensed danger, and led me to you. When I saw they had you in that ball, I had to get you out. Bye." She then continued to walk off with Azula. Diamond smiled and said, "Come on guys. Let's get to Pastoria." They all nodded their heads and continued to walk.

30 minutes later

They arrived at Pastoria and immediately went to the Pokemon Center to sleep. It was really late. Baby slept in Diamond's arms, Jake slept on her stomach and Diamond then had a nightmare. She dreamt about the night she almost killed Ash. Well she kinda did, but he ended up alive, oh you know what I mean. Anyway, Diamond kept crying in her sleep. Apparently Ash heard, and went to her room. He shook her saying, "Diamond? Diamond wake up." She tried to wake up, but she just couldn't. He kept shaking her, and she kept crying. Ash then looked at Pikachu and said, "Give her just a little shock, ok?" Pikachu nodded his head, and gave her a shock. She then jolted right up, panting. She looked at Ash and said, "Owww!" Ash said, "Sorry, but you wouldn't wake up. What was the matter?" Diamond didn't want to worry him, so she said, "It was nothing. I'm fine. You can go back to your room." Ash got into the bed, saying, "No way. I'm not leaving you. Goodnight." He then turned over and fell asleep. Diamond smiled, put Baby one the side of the bed, and held Ash with her arms. Then, they both fell asleep, neither having any nightmares.

Well hope you like it. Not many of you are reviewing. If there's something wrong with it. I will fix it for you. If nothing's wrong, and you tell me that, I give you cupcakes. Yaaa cupcakes.


	45. Here Comes The Paul!

Hey wats up people? I'm listening to the song Our Truth by Lacuna Coil. I love it. Now that that's over with, read the story:) Ok I don't know the names of the Elite Four members, so I'm going to make them up. :)

5 o'clock a.m.

Diamond woke up and got out of bed, not waking anyone up. She wrote a note that told Ash she was going to train herself and not to worry, and to also watch Baby. She then went into the forest, not knowing she was being followed. When she got into a clearing in the forest, she turned into Draceon. She then started to attack trees and rocks. She kept looking back, expecting to see someone, but she never did. _Why do I keep thinking someone is watching me: _she thought, panting at the same time. She shook the thought out of her mind and went back to training. She then walked to a river and took a drink. She then heard a twig snap, and turned around. No one was there. She thought: _Probably just a pokemon._ She then continued to have a drink. Then, she heard someone walk behind her. She quickly turned around, and her eyes widened. Standing in front of her, was Paul. She backed up, and he asked, "What have you turned into, eh Diamond?" Diamond barked, "I wouldn't come too close, Paul, unless you want to die?" Paul just laughed at her. He asked, "You're going to kill me, Diamond?" Diamond smiled and said, "Maybe. Or, I'll just…." She then jumped over him, and started to run. She looked back to see Paul coming after her. She then jumped onto tree branches, and continued on from there. She looked back at the ground to see him still following her. She then saw him pull out something, then heard him yell, "Go, Murkrow!" Diamond saw the black bird Pokemon come flying to her. She stopped and smiled. Murkrow then started to attack, but Diamond dodged every attack as if it were nothing. Diamond jumped into the air, and slammed the Murkrow to the ground with her tail. The Murkrow instantly fainted. Diamond heard Paul yell at the Pokemon, then returning it into its poke ball. Diamond took the opportunity to get out of the forest. When she got out, a pokemon trainer said, "Cool pokemon! What is it?" He asked pulling out his pokedex. It said, "Data not found." Diamond looked at the trainer. He said, "Huh, you must be a new pokemon or something. Cool." He looked to his side. Diamond looked to see a Luxio. The trainer said, "Let's try and catch it Luxio. Use spark!" The Luxio came at Diamond, sparks flying. Diamond dodged it without a sweat, and used dragon pulse on the pokemon. It fainted instantly. The trainer looked at his Luxio, and said, "No! Luxio, are you ok?" Diamond then walked over to the pokemon. Her face started to shine, and she touched her face to the wounded Pokemon. It got up, wounds gone. "Diamond!" a voice yelled. The trainer and Diamond looked behind them to see Ash running with Baby in his hands. When he got to Diamond, he said, "There you are Diamond. I've been looking for you everywhere." The man got up, asking Ash, "Is this your pokemon?" Ash said, "Well, not exactly." The man asked, "What do you mean?" Ash pointed back to Diamond. When the man looked, she was human again, waving to the man.

Weird way to end a chapter, I know. Tell me if you know the Elite Four's names please. I'm going to use them soon. Thanks. Buh bye, and don't forget to leave reviews for me.


	46. Jupiter

Ok I know this is quick, but I already thought of a sequel to this. Oh I can't wait till you guys read it.

The man's eyes widened. He looked at his Luxio and said, "Come on. Let's go." The Luxio purred and followed his trainer. Diamond said, "Well that was weird. Anyway, what do you need Ash?" He thought about it and said, "Oh yeah. Can we go fight the gym leader now? I want to go back to Hearthrome." Diamond said, "Sure, why not? Let's go." They then went to the gym.

An hour later

They came out of the gym, with their brand new badges. Ash's Turtwig had evolved into a Grotle. Diamond said, "That was a fun battle, don't you think?" Ash put his hands behind his head and said, "Yeah. I loved it." Diamond held Baby, who was moving around in her arms. Diamond said, "It shouldn't take that long to get to Hearthrome. Probably about a day or two." They met with the others by the other entrance. They then started to walk to Hearthrome. Diamond had talked about Draceon, and how the power felt great. Baby climbed out of Diamond's hands, and onto her head. Jake was walking by her side, laughing at him. Ash said, "We gotta tell Professor Oak about Draceon, Diamond." Diamond said, "Sure. We can tell him when we get to Hearthrome." "If you can make it there," said a voice. Diamond sighed and said, "Not again." She saw in front of her, a purple haired admin. Diamond asked, "Who are you?" The woman replied, "I am Jupiter, and unlike Saturn, I will not fail in capturing you." Diamond started to transform into Draceon, saying, "Well you better try hard then." Jupiter pulled out a control and said, "I already caught you." Diamond looked confused, and asked, "What?" Jupiter pressed a button, and a box surrounded her body. When the box stopped moving, only her head could be seen. She then was shocked. Jupiter said, "It will shock you as long as you're a pokemon." Diamond then had no choice, but to change into a human. Through that effort she felt weaker, gently passing out. She could hear the scream of her friends, and then being lifted up, hearing Jupiter say, "See you in Hearthrome, losers." Then, she could hear nothing.

Well that was a strange chapter, wasn't it? But like I said in the beginning, I have already thought up of a sequel. See ya.


	47. Hearthrome

Ok, I'm going to have a vote on something. If you want me to speed this up and make them go to the League, put yes or no in your review. Time will run out today in four hours. Bye and don't forget to vote.

Diamond was still asleep. She didn't know what was going on. She then had the same nightmare about Ash. She moved in her sleep, when she heard a voice yell, "Hey, you! Wake up!" She opened her eyes to see Mars, Jupiter, and Saturn standing by her. She looked at her body, she wasn't chained or anything. She could've ran away if she wanted to, but she didn't. She stood up and asked, "Why did you bring me here?" Jupiter shrugged her shoulders and said, "Cyrus ordered us to bring you here. That's it. Well bye." They then disappeared without a trace. Diamond looked around to find she was right outside of Hearthrome. She then walked to the entrance thinking: _I hope Ash and the others are ok. Jake and Baby, I hope you're ok. _She then walked to a poffin shop, and had herself some lunch. She let out her other pokemon to have lunch with her. When dawn had approached her, there still was no sign of Ash and the others. She then took Angel and Acena out for a stroll in the park.

Later on, she went back to the Pokemon Center for a rest, but when she got there, she saw Ash! Ash looked at her and said, "You're all right." And hugged her tightly. Diamond asked, "Where are the others?" Ash said, "They went to bed. I told them I would keep an eye out for you." Diamond looked behind Ash to see Pikachu, Jake, and Baby sleeping on a couch. Diamond said, "We should get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow." Ash nodded his head, and they went to bed.

Morning

Ash and Diamond immediately went to the gym and had their battles. Unfortunately, Ash lost his first time, but Diamond won. Fatina said, "Come back later, Ash, and we'll have ourselves another battle." Ash nodded his head and they went and had some lunch. Diamond told them what the Admin's told her. Dawn asked, "And they just let you go? Now that's weird." Gary said, "Yeah. From what I've heard, they've been trying so hard to get you, and then when they had you, they let you go." Diamond said, "Well they did say that my father just told them to bring me here, and then leave. I wonder why?" Dawn asked, "Didn't you say you read his mind not that long ago?" Diamond sighed and nodded her head. Ash asked, "Well, what'd ya see?" Diamond didn't say anything for a minute. She then said, "I saw that Mesperit touched him. They say that if she touches you, you will lose all emotions within three days, but I saw him cry, and he said he loved me, but I could still se half of him emotionless. I wonder what's going on?" Brock replied, "I think I know." Dawn asked, "You do?" Brock nodded and said, "You see, Cyrus loved his daughter before he touched Mesperit. I think that love was so strong, I couldn't leave him all emotionless, and every time he's near her, his emotions kick back into gear." Diamond said, "That would explain it." She then looked at her watch and said, "Ok Ash, time for you to get that badge." He got up, saying, "Yeah." And he rushed off, leaving his friends to only follow.

Ok I hope you like this chapter. Don't forget to vote people, it's very important. Buh bye now.


	48. Sinnoh League Part One

Months went by. Diamond and Ash both got all of their badges, and were now getting ready for the Sinnoh League. Dawn got to the finals in the Grande Festival, but lost. Also, Dawn's Buneary evolved into a beautiful Lopunny. Diamond and the gang successfully stopped Diamond's father's plan, and Mesperit gave him back his emotions. Cyrus also returned home, where he promised to stop his plans, and spend more time with his family, to try and regain the years he lost. Diamond's soothe bell broke, but she still wore the collar, and kept the pieces of the bell in a jar. The Umbreon stayed inside of Diamond, and she knew why. Diamond had caught a Dratini and named her Skye, which she then evolved into a Dragonair, and Baby evolved into a Lucario. Ash's Aipom evolved into an Ambipom, he's Staravia evolved into a Staraptor, he caught a Hippopotas, which evolved into a Hippowdon, and he then caught a Skorupi.

Now Ash, as usual, was excited. He said, "Come on Diamond, we need to train." Diamond smiled and said, "Ok." She then ran off with him to train. They had Pikachu and Jake battle. The pokemon battled all day. Then, Diamond said, "Come on Ash. Let's get to bed. We have to get up early." Ash nodded his head and they went to their rooms. Ash was so excited, he almost couldn't sleep. Diamond, on the other hand, slept soundly, Baby and Jake sleeping on another bed close to her.

The next morning the Dawn, Brock, Ash, and Gary sat in the stadium waiting for Diamond's match. Then, Diamond appeared on one side, and on the other side, a boy trainer appeared. Dawn dressed up in a costume, and gave Lopunny, Prinplup, and Pikachu pompoms. They then started to cheer for Diamond. Then, the referee said, "Ok trainers, now you can only use three pokemon. Send them out." The boy threw out a poke ball yelling, "Come on out, Bibarel!" Out came the beaver pokemon. Diamond pulled out a poke ball, threw it, and out came Angel. The referee waved his flags and yelled, "Begin!" Diamond yelled, "Angel use ice beam." Angel started to send out the attack. The trainer panicked and yelled, "Bibarel water gun!" Angel ice beam just froze the water gun and hit the Bibarel.

Many rounds later

Ash said, "I can't believe I'm almost in the finals." Diamond shushed him saying, "Ash, look. Here comes the paring for the next match." The computer spun the pictures around. The pictures then stopped moving. Diamond looked for herself, while Ash looked for himself. Then, they found each other. Ash gasped. Dawn said, "I don't believe it." Diamond and Ash were to fight in the next match.


	49. Defeated

Ash looked at Diamond. Her head hung over. Baby said, "Mistress?" Jake tried to nuzzle against her leg. Ash tried to cheer her up, by saying, "Hey, now we can see who's stronger." Diamond didn't say anything. Ash touched her shoulder, but she ran off, Jake and Baby following her. Ash ran after her. Diamond didn't stop running until she found a tree in the middle of a park. She sat down under its nice shade. Jake and Baby caught up with her. Jake knelt down, while Baby leaned against the tree. Diamond petted Jake's soft fur, asking, "Why? Why do I have to battle him? I love him, but I want to win. Oh, what should I do?" "You should try your best." Diamond turned around to see Ash and Pikachu. Diamond scrambled up saying, "Ash, I think I'm going to forfeit." Ash yelled, "What?! Forfeit?! Just because of me?!" Diamond nodded her head, and replied, "I want you to be happy." Ash said, "I'll be happy if I get to have an official battle with you, not if you forfeit." Before Diamond could say anything, Dawn came running up to them yelling, "Guys, the match is about to start!" Ash then said, "Aww man." He looked at Diamond and said, "I hope you think about what you're going to do." He then ran off, letting Diamond think about it.

Ash was already standing on his platform, waiting for Diamond. She didn't seem to be anywhere. _Where can she be: _Ash thought: _Well, she does have a few minutes. _Then, Diamond had appeared on the platform. The referee said, "Ok trainers. You know the rules. Three on three. Begin!" Ash pulled out a poke ball, threw it, and yelled, "Come on out, Staraptor." Out then came the bird pokemon. Diamond slowly pulled out her poke ball, threw it, and yelled, "Come on Skye!" Out then came the long, dragon pokemon. The referee waved his flags, and yelled, "Begin." Ash yelled, "Staraptor, aerial ace!" Staraptor did as he was told and went to attack Skye. Diamond did not give a command, and Skye was hurt. Diamond winced when she saw the pokemon in pain. This went on for a few minutes, when finally the referee said, "Since Diamond has given no command, I announce Ash the-" "Stop!" Ash yelled at the man. The man and Diamond looked at him. Ash said, "Let me tell her something." The man nodded. Ash looked into Diamond's eyes and yelled, "Diamond, you can't give up all of your work. Your Pokemon have come this far…..for you! They worked very hard……for you! They did everything for you, and now you're going to let everything go to waste?" Diamond didn't reply. Ash looked angrily at her. The referee said, "Then-" "Skye, use dragon breathe!" Skye then started to attack Staraptor, only to barely avoid the attack. They then continued their attacks, until both of the pokemon fainted. Diamond and Ash called back their pokemon. Ash threw a poke ball, yelling, "Come on out, Ambipom!" Out then came the pokemon. Diamond looked at Baby and said, "You're up." Baby bowed, saying, "Yes ma'am." He then front flipped onto the stadium. Baby made Ambipom faint, and then fainted after an attack from Pikachu. Diamond went to the field and picked him up. She then carried him back to the platform. She said, "You take your well deserved rest, ok?" Baby nodded his head, and instantly fell asleep. Ash thought: _This is it. Her strongest pokemon._ Pikachu got ready. Diamond looked at Jake, and he already walked to the field. Pikachu got on fours and sparks started to come from his cheeks. Jake got ready. Then, Diamond made the first command, "Jake, quick attack!" "You too Pikachu (Ha-ha I rhymed again)"

What seemed liked hours was only thirty minutes. Both Pikachu and Jake were panting so hard, you could swear they would stop breathing any second. Jake and Pikachu started to fall to the ground. Then, they both fell. The referee put up his flags and said, "It's a-" But then Jake started to get up, while Pikachu stayed down. Jake was then fully up. The referee said, "Pikachu is unable to battle! Jake is the winner! Victory goes to Diamond from Sunnyshore City!" Diamond smiled, and jumped onto the field. She picked up Jake and said, "You did great Jake!" The Umbreon smiled, and then fell asleep. Baby had gotten his strength back, came to her, and held Jake for Diamond. Diamond looked at Pikachu, who was in Ash's arms. She walked over to Ash and asked, "Is Pikachu ok?" Ash smiled and said, "He will be." He's smile then went straight. He said, "I'm glad you fought back, Diamond." Diamond smiled and said, "I'm glad I did too. Well it looks like I'll be going to the semifinals." Ash said, "Yeah, but since you bet me, you'd better go all the way." Diamond said, "Don't worry. I will." The two then walked off to the Pokemon Center, to heal their tired pokemon.

Wow that was long. Well I hope you liked this chapter. Only a few more chapters till the end. Buh bye now. Oh and leave reviews plez. Thank you. :)


	50. The Final Round and the Question

The gang then went to bed after they had supper. Diamond was sitting up in her bed petting Jake as she looked at the full moon. Diamond asked, "So what do you think, guys? Can we do it?" Jake was sound asleep, and Baby was barley awake. Diamond laughed and said, "Well, good night." And she got under the covers and fell asleep.

"WAKE UP DIAMOND!" Diamond woke up scared half to death. She saw Ash leaning over her, smiling. Diamond grabbed her pillow and wailed Ash with it. Ash touched the place she hit and asked, "What was that for?" Diamond yelled, "You scared me half to death, Ash!" Diamond then got out of the bed and to her backpack to pull out some clothes. She looked back to see Ash staring at her. He asked, "What?" Diamond said, "I kinda wanna get dressed here." Ash looked at her, and then his eyes widened. "Oh!" he said. Diamond nodded her head. Ash then ran out of the room. Diamond then sighed. She then put on a brown t-shirt with blue shorts. She then went out of the room, to her final match.

The Stadium

"Welcome, ladies and gentle men, to the final round," an announcer said, "We are just excited to see the last two competitors battle. Trainers, get on your platforms!" Diamond and another girl got up to their platforms, and rose to the air. The announcer said, "As you know, Diamond from Sunnyshore City, and Minerva from Eterna City are about to begin. Take it away, referee!" The referee said, "Ok, since this is the last battle, you both were informed on a double battle, which means four pokemon in all. The last pokemon standing out of the four wins. Send out your pokemon!" Minerva pulled out two poke balls, threw them, and yelled, "Pikachu, Glameow, your up!" Out came the two pokemon. Diamond smiled, and pulled out two poke balls of her own. She threw them, yelling, "Skye and Angel, you're up." When they came out, the referee waved his flags and said, "Begin!" "Pikachu, use quick attack! Glameow shadow claw." The pokemon came running towards them. Diamond yelled, "Skye, twister!" The pokemon the let out a huge twister to the pokemon, which sent them into the air. "Now, Angel jump into the twister and use ice beam." Angel jumped into the twister and froze it with her ice beam, landing on top of it. The Pikachu and Glameow were trapped inside. Minerva yelled, "No!" "Skye, Angel, break them out of there with iron tail!" The pokemon went to the twister and broke the ice. When the pokemon came out, they were both fainted. Ash thought: _Whoa, they must've just thought of that move. It didn't take them very long at all. _Minerva called back both of her pokemon. She then threw two new poke balls and yelled, "Come on out, Gyarados and Steelix!" Well, short thing is, Skye and Angel got beat up. Now, here is Jake and Baby. "Steelix is unable to battle."……… "Baby is unable to battle." The Gyarados was panting hard, and so was Jake. "Gyarados, slam!" The Gyarados came close. "Jake, dig." Jake then dug into the ground just in time. The Gyarados looked around for him. "Now Jake, climb on its back." Jake then popped out of the ground, and started to run on the pokemon's back. "Gyarados, shake it off!" The pokemon tried to, but no matter what it did, it just couldn't get Jake off. Jake was then on top of Gyarados's head. "Now Jake, use thundershock!" Jake then let loose a powerful thundershock onto the Gyarados. The pokemon then fell to the ground, Jake still on his head. A cloud of dust surrounded the pokemon. "Jake!" The cloud stayed there for a while, anticipation growing. Then, it disappeared. The referee saw what pokemon was down, and held up his flags. "The victor is…" Diamond was nervous, and so was Minerva. The referee said, "Jake! Victory goes to Diamond from Sunnyshore City." Diamond fell to her knees. Baby said, "We won, Mistress." Diamond was speechless. She looked up into the stadium to see Ash and Dawn jumping up and down. Jake then jumped to Diamond's front. Diamond hugged both him and Baby tight, Skye and Angel too. She said, "You guys are the best."

Minutes later Diamond was given her trophy and the reward money. When she got outside, reporters were taking pictures and asking questions. One person got her attention. It was a woman. She asked a question she hoped to never hear from someone she didn't know. The woman asked, "Diamond, Diamond, is it true you can turn into a pokemon?" Diamond's eyes widened. Ash asked, "What makes you ask that?" The woman said, "A boy with purple hair hinted us that she could." Diamond whispered coldly, "Paul." The woman then changed the subject and looked to Ash. She asked, "Are you Diamond's boyfriend?" Both Diamond and Ash blushed. A man then said, "That's Ash Ketchum, the boy who made it to the semi-finals. (Ok I know I said almost semi-finals, but I didn't mean to say that. I meant to say semi-finals. Just telling you.) Diamond said, "Well, my parents are waiting for us in Snowpoint City. There's a ferry that'll take you all home." There was a hint of sadness in that last word. Brock looked at Ash. He's face was sad. Gary said, "Well, I should tell you guys now. I'm staying with Dawn. So I guess this is goodbye." Dawn hugged Diamond and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry. Ash will make the right decision." Then, Gary and Dawn left for Twinleaf Town. Diamond and the rest went to bed at the Center, to get ready to go to Snowpoint in the morning.

Ash and Brock

Ash was softly rubbing his hand on Pikachu's back, who was sound asleep. Ash said, "I don't know Brock. I wanna stay here with Diamond, but I want to go home to see my mom. What should I do?" Brock was turned to the wall, blankets covering him. He said, "I think you should do what your heart wants, Ash." Then he yawned and fell asleep. Ash then thought really hard. He then smiled and went to sleep.

Morning

Ash got up, and saw Brock gone. He got dressed and walked out the door. There he saw Diamond standing in front of him. Jake was on her right and Baby on her left. Ash smiled and said, "Good morning Diamond." He noticed she looked said. He asked, "What's wrong Diamond?" She looked up. Tears were flowing down her face. She said, "Ash…….. I think we should…….." Ash asked, "Should what, Diamond?" It took her awhile, until she finally had the courage to continue, "I think we should break up."

Why? Why would Diamond want to break up with Ash? Or does she really want to? See in the next chapter. Buh bye now. (Almost time for the sequel) :)


	51. The Final Chapter

Ash stared at Diamond. Tears were falling down her cheeks. Ash stammered, "Break…break….break up? But…..Diamond why?" Diamond cried. She yelled, "I'm sorry. I can't do it." And she pushed threw Ash and ran outside. Jake followed her, but Baby stayed behind. Ash looked down at Pikachu. He asked, "Why would she want to breakup with me?" Baby said, "She doesn't really." Ash looked to see him leaning against the wall. Ash asked, "Why didn't you go?" Baby said, "I'm going to let my brother handle this one." Ash asked, "Brother?" Baby said, "Jake. I consider all of Diamond's pokemon my brothers and sisters." Ash asked, "You said she doesn't really. What do you mean by that?" Baby looked at him and said, "She just doesn't want to hurt." Ash asked, "Hurt? But how?" Baby said, "If you went home, and you two still stayed boyfriend and girlfriend, she would hurt on the inside. Not because of heartbreak but because she wouldn't get to see you because she would be in Sinnoh and you would be in Kanto." Ash said, "But that's it. I'm not going back. I got to tell her." He and Pikachu then ran out the door. Baby smiled and said, "I knew it all along."

Diamond was under a tree talking to Jake. (Translations) "Jake, I don't know what to do Jake," Diamond said. Jake said, "(Diamond you shouldn't do this.)" Diamond said, "I know, and I don't want to, its just….." Jake said, "(I know you don't want to, but think of Ash. I know you Diamond, and I know you would absolutely hate to see him sad. Don't do it.)" Diamond sighed. Ash walked up to her, Pikachu on his shoulder. He asked, "Diamond?" Diamond looked into his eyes, trying to hurryingly wipe away her tears. She asked, "Yes, Ash?" He sat down with her, and said, "I know why you wanted to break up." Diamond looked away. Ash said, "But that's just it. I'm not going home." Diamond looked at him. She asked, "What?" Ash repeated, "I'm not going home. I'm staying here….with you." Diamond said, "Ash, you shouldn't just stay here just because of me. What about your mother?" Ash smiled and said, "She's moving into Sunnyshore City. I can stay with you Diamond." Diamond looked at him and smiled. She gave him a hug, and said, "I'm so glad you're staying." Ash then tilted her head up. Then, he kissed her lips, and they stayed together, waiting to see what their future holds.

Well its time for the sequel. Hurrah! Ya, Wahoo. Keep your eyes out. Thanks for all of the support for this story. I hope you can support me in my next story. Buh bye now.


End file.
